


残垣断壁

by red_button



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BDSM, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Falling In Love, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn With Plot, Rape Recovery, Slavery, Slow Burn, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: 星舰被毁，船员全灭，舰长Jim被Khan卖为奴隶，任其自生自灭。一次与相貌酷似朋友的陌生人的偶然相遇，让Jim走上了复仇与拯救之路。





	1. interitio 毁灭

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129195) by [neroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh). 



> 翻译：红色按钮 校对：吞吞无名

Jim不怎么记得他是怎么来到这里的。  
或许他是记得的，只是无法思考这个问题太久。  
他零星记得一些片段，熟悉的面庞、模糊的声音、夜空中的星辰，以及在他周围焚烧的灼人烈焰。  
还有向他投来冷酷眼神的冰蓝色双眼……伴随着用残酷的言语和行动嘲笑着他的低沉男中音。  
他蜷缩起来让自己贴近牢房的金属墙壁，尽可能地使自己在这个黑暗潮湿的空间中显得渺小。  
地上有稻草，不过几乎没有一丝御寒的功效，还有一片破到几乎不能称之为毯子的布片。在牢房的另一角有桶闻起来比实际上更为腐臭的水，如果Jim爬着靠近它的话，那味道只能令他作呕。  
至少囚禁Jim的人还给了他一瓶药剂和一支注射器，某种程度上这能算是一种小小的怜悯。一旦紫色的液体被注入他的静脉，噩梦就会烟消云散。他会陷入恍惚，忽略铁链的叮当声和来自其他奴隶的声响，忘记精神上的摧残给他带来的痛苦。  
有时Jim会在睡梦中惊醒，他的某位船员的名字滑到嘴边，而他正准备发出警告的呼喊。但只有一个名字能让Jim哭泣，这样的抽泣让他浑身疼痛，几乎失去呼吸。  
即使有时由于药物的作用他兴奋到几乎说不出一个完整的单词，那个名字依然有让他无声落泪的力量。  
Bones死了比较好。这样他就不会看到Jim虚弱地模仿过去的样子。  
他所有的船员都死了——Khan动动手指， _复仇者号_ 上所有的武器就一齐开火射向 _企业号_ ，之后他们被炸成了灰烬。整个过程Jim只能无助地看着一切，听着他的船员最后的尖叫声盖过他乞求停止攻击的声音。  
“现在我引起你的注意了吗？”当企业号在他们眼前粉碎后，Khan问道。  
他跪倒在地上，他的战意随着星舰一起化为了灰烬。  
当Khan无情地抓住他的手臂把他拉起来时，Jim都几乎没有感觉到。在他们离开舰桥时，Jim蹒跚着脚步，眼神死死盯着屏幕。  
Jim不想去回想Khan在禁闭室对他做的事或说的话，当改造人使用他的身体时他的声音如毒蛇般在耳边萦绕，直到他破碎成粉末。  
猎户座商人锁住他将他带走，此时他的星联制服早已残破不堪。“记住这个，James。”Khan对他说道。他们停了下来，Jim转过头看向他的脸。“当你成为某家妓院的低级妓子时，你要记得，打碎了你的人是我。”  
现在他只不过是具穿着肮脏制服的空壳，而这制服对任何人来说都毫无意义，更不用说他自己了。他把额头贴在肮脏的墙壁上，想起了Pike说过的话。  
_你会让你自己和你手下的每个人都被杀的。_  
他歇斯底里地笑了起来，声音虚弱而粗糙。这笑声并没有响到引起警卫和其他牢房的注意。  
Jim用肮脏的指甲划着墙，随着被刮去的污渍，闪亮的金属露了出来，“你只说对了一半，Chris。”他低声说。  
他的笑声几乎在刚出口时就消失殆尽，取而代之的是泪痕滑落他不洁的皮肤。他继续在墙上描绘着星联标志的图案。  
“真希望你说的都是真的。”他对着囚室的大门自言自语道。  
声音过后是被拉长的影子，还有随之而来的脚步声。这是猎户座商人带着潜在买家来查看他们的商品，Jim低着头爬到牢门的栏杆前。他被训练过如果应对这个。  
“性别重要吗？”他听到商人问。  
买家沉默了一会儿后说：“不，但外貌很重要。”  
“是的，当然了，阁下。”商人回答道，他的声音听起来更近了。“我这儿有一个漂亮的，年轻的男性地球人。”  
Jim咽下喉咙里的恐慌，闭上了眼睛。  
“男性地球人？”买家问道。“买卖地球奴隶是违法的吧？”  
这猎户座人非常健谈：“是的，不过当联邦政府在这附近潜伏的时候又有什么是不违法的呢？”他笑了，“而且，一旦你把他清洗干净，他会是个美丽的暖床人。”  
Jim睁开眼睛，在光亮中眯着眼睛透过睫毛看到两双靴子。  
他能辨认出两个人影，那个好色的商人和并不好色的买家。除此之外，他们的身影被背后的光亮笼罩在黑暗中。  
“为什么他穿着这些破布？”买家问道，微微抬起了他的头。  
“噢，那个啊？”商人说，“那是他的制服，上面有地球标准的军衔。”  
“你说军衔？”买家听起来很感兴趣。他向栏杆走近了一步，凝视着里面低着头的Jim。“作为军人来说他太虚弱了。看看他，眼神都是涣散的。”  
“但是它们有蓝宝石般的光芒。”  
“它们几乎没有任何光芒。”  
猎户座人不以为然，“是这样的，阁下，我们不得不 _做些什么_ 来防止他被打。”他冷笑着解释道。  
“我很怀疑这个只会流口水的家伙能不能打架。”买家笑了。  
Jim畏缩地在透过栏杆射入的走廊光亮中抬起了头，“我曾是个舰长。”他含糊地宣告着，“我曾是个舰长。”  
“舰长？”商人嘲笑地问，“你的舰船在哪里呢，小伙子？等着你这样的人？”  
Jim严肃地眨了眨眼，张开干裂的嘴唇说道，“舰长……”额头贴着冰冷的金属嘟哝着，“我是个舰长……”  
“这是他妄想的。”商人对买家说。他跪下来，绿色的嘴唇弯曲成一个威胁的微笑，“是吗， _舰长_ ？”  
Jim马上就被激怒了，他张嘴咬上了猎户座人的脸。他的牙齿陷入柔软的肉体，血液充满了他的口腔，商人疼痛得哀嚎起来。他故意慢慢地让牙齿向下巴移动。  
他只希望那是商人的喉咙。  
Jim退了回来，扯下了一大块猎户座人的脸颊，轻蔑地把它吐了出来。他退回墙壁的时候，依然露出牙齿像野兽般咆哮。  
他们把他锁在这间牢房里是多么合适啊。  
“你这个小混蛋！”商人捂着脸尖叫。血液顺着他的指缝渗出，在黑暗中滴下。“我要割了你的蛋蛋！”  
另一个人——那个 _阁下_ ——显然不同意，他用低沉的音调慢吞吞地说：“不，你不会。他怎么卖？”  
“他还没被驯服，”商人争辩道，“而且是个恶棍！”  
“我完全有能力驾驭这个舰长。”那人漫不经心地说。“起草合同。”  
他的声音不容置疑，那低沉的声音熟悉得令Jim心痛。  
商人一边痛得嘶嘶抽气，一边喊他的助手，“是的，Vaako阁下。”他在另一个猎户座人匆忙的脚步声中干巴巴地回答。  
在两个猎户座人轻声交谈时，那个被称为Vaako阁下的男人跪了下来。  
他的盔甲随着他的动作短暂地闪着光。他苍白的皮肤似乎被昏暗的灯光照亮了，使他的眼睛被蒙上了阴影。  
他嘴唇的形状和鼻子的曲线让Jim想起了某个人。  
“你，”他说，“你有名字吗？”声音没有Bones的南方口音和温暖，但几乎完全相同。  
Jim抱着他的膝盖，把它们按在胸口，犹豫是否要爬向他的新主人。  
他眨了眨由于药物作用仍然模糊的双眼，然后把脸贴在栏杆上，“是Jim。”他回答说。  
“Jim，”Vaako重复了一遍，在舌尖咀嚼这个名字。他耸了耸肩，“我是你的新主人，Siberius Vaako领主。”  
Jim用双手抓住栏杆，为了更好地看看这个男人他伸长了脖子，“我知道。我听到那个商人说了你的名字。”  
为此得到的白眼使Jim更努力伸长脖子。  
“Bones？”他瞪大眼睛敬畏地问道。Vaako瞪着他没说一句话。“Bones？你在这里干什么？”Jim说着把手伸出栏杆去触碰Vaako放在膝盖上的手。“我以为你死了……我看到船……他炸了船。你是怎么逃出来的？”  
猎户座人的警棍越过栏杆，撞上Jim的侧脸。  
“嘿！”他喊道，Jim痛苦地尖叫一声后跌跌撞撞地后退了。“把你的手放进去，你这垃圾！”  
当他还想再打一次时，Jim看到Vaako跃到他跟前抓住了警棍扔到一边。他戴着手套的手捏住了猎户座人的喉咙，把他提了起来。  
“别碰我的东西，”他咆哮道，把商人一把扔到地上。他从盔甲里掏出一个袋子扔给助理，“这些应该绰绰有余了。现在，打开他的牢门。”  
Jim感觉血液顺着他的脖子流到了制服领子上，还有被打到后的钝痛。他的手臂被粗暴地抓着拉了出来，脚在地上拖着，一阵眩晕感袭来，他不禁呻吟出声。  
“我会带着他。”Vaako厉声说道，当Jim被带出牢房后，他拍打掉助理拉着Jim的手。  
Jim在明亮灯光的照射下遮住了眼睛，在耀眼的光芒中他摇摇晃晃地撞向Vaako结实的身体。  
他看着Bones的镜像：一个脸色苍白的男人，几乎半透明的皮肤上有着Bones没有的疤痕，一头乌黑的头发，冰冷的榛绿色虹膜与阴影环绕着。  
他不像Bones那样温暖，只有钢铁般的凝视和坚硬的线条，让Jim颤抖。  
Vaako的手指抓住了他的二头肌，帮Jim站稳，“来吧。”他命令道，同时又怒视了猎户座人一眼。  
Jim跟了上去，因为和Vaako离开总比待在这地狱要好。他跟着Vaako的脚步，但思绪仍是一团乱麻。“Khan说你死了。”他含糊地说。  
“谁？”Vaako边走边问。  
Jim哼了一声笑道，“你真有趣。”  
“我向你保证我不是。”Vaako回答道。他朝Jim的方向瞥了一眼，直直看向他的眼睛。这个人看到的任何东西都不讨他喜欢。  
Jim看到Vaako转身前冷笑了一声。“Bones，”他恳求道，“对不起。  
“我不是你说的 _Bones_ ，”Vaako陈述道，“我命令你不要再这么叫我了。”  
“这是你的逃跑计划吗，Bones？”Jim在Vaako带着他们穿越迷宫般的建筑和人群时喋喋不休，说个不停。“Spock和Nyota在哪？大家都还好吗？船怎么样？”  
Vaako转身把Jim推倒墙上，鼻翼呼呼地翕动着。“我 _不是_ Bones，”他在离Jim的脸只有几英寸的地方吼道，“不管你以为我是谁，都把他忘了。对你来说他已经死了，就像你对他一样。你现在是 _我的_ ！”  
“可你看起来……”Jim结结巴巴地说。  
Vaako把他推向建筑上粗糙的灰泥，打断Jim的话。他无视了年轻人发出的疼痛的喊叫，凶恶地摇摇头，“你错了。”他回答。  
Jim快速点头，咽下喉咙里任何的反驳，“很好。”Vaako在他和Jim再次出发前叹了口气。  
他们走得很快，两人间的沉默几乎震耳欲聋。当他们接近一个由黑色金属和光滑的合金制造的穿梭机时Jim停下了脚步。  
“怎么回事？”Vaako回头厉声地说：“又怎么了？”  
Jim深深吸了一口气，“我有点恶心。”他把胃里极少的食物吐在了尘土飞扬的地上。  
Vaako安静地看着，没有显示出他的厌恶（如果他有的话），也没有尝试帮助Jim。  
Jim用袖子擦了擦嘴，把嘴里残留的呕吐物又吐到地上。他的身体开始颤抖，这种迹象意味着他在接下来的几小时内都会十分痛苦。  
“对不起，”他低语，看着Vaako在黑暗中的凝视，“我很抱歉，主人。”  
Vaako在走之前挑了挑眉毛，“告诉我关于你的船的事。”他一边向站在穿梭机门边的两个警卫点头示意一边问道。  
“我的船已经不在了。”Jim平静地回答，他已经接受了他的新处境。  
“不在了？”  
Jim点头，“Khan毁了它。”  
“Khan。”Vaako在舌尖重复道。他在转向飞行员去前把Jim推进座位，绑好安全带。“出发。”  
“我们去哪里？”Jim问，他看着Vaako轻松地坐进他的座位。“你要带我去哪？”  
Vaako脱下手套，露出苍白的手，“这不是你要关心的问题，”他把手套放在膝盖上，“谁是Khan，他为什么要摧毁你的船？”  
“他是星联的敌人……他谋杀了我的船员，”Jim面无表情地说，这仿佛是他第一次清楚地记得一切，“他当着我的面炸毁了我的船……而我什么都做不了。”Jim颤抖着，“我什么都做不了，只能看着。”  
Vaako无动于衷，“你的行动不够快。”他说。  
“我害死了每个人，”Jim悲哀地低语，“就像他预言的那样。”  
“谁？”  
“Pike上将。”  
Vaako轻蔑地做了个手势，并不是真的关心答案。“还有你坚持我是Bones”，他试探道，“他对你来说意味着什么？”  
“ _一切_ 。”Jim伤心地回答，泪水顺着他的脸庞滚落。


	2. decessus 遗弃

Vaako没有再问更多的问题，Jim也没有更多的回答。  
沉默的空气在两人间蔓延，直到Vaako的船员打破了寂静，“我们已接近舰船了，大人。”穿梭机前面的飞行员说。  
在昏暗的灯光下Jim看了Vaako一眼，看到他点头回答：“很好，Cavan在等着我们吗？”  
“是的，大人，”飞行员回答，“就像您命令的那样。”  
Vaako向后靠回座位上，似乎很满意。他发现Jim在看着他，他边戴上手套边挑了挑眉：“Cavan是个治疗师，”他解释道，“猎户座商人给你下了药。一种不道德的做法，但他们的做法不是常识。”  
Jim沉默地坐在他的座位上，断断续续地发抖。  
“你要戒毒，”Vaako继续说，“在你接受治疗的过程中我不会接受你的服务。你该感激这个……不是所有的主人都这么仁慈。”  
在他能阻止自己之前，Jim出声说道，“有一种好意的傲慢,这傲慢显得像恶意。”  
“尼采。”Vaako抿紧苍白的双唇，皱着眉头听Jim说话，客观地评论道，“猎户座人没有提到你瞬息万变的思想，这并不奇怪，不过他们的损失却是我的收获。”  
Jim哼了一声，“我被培养成一名舰长，”他对Vaako说，“而不是奴隶。”  
“随便你说，”Vaako在黑暗中被逗乐了，“看来你的运气变了，Jim。”  
这些话触动了他的内心，提醒他Khan曾在他耳边低语过类似的事。Jim咽了口口水，压制住厌恶和哭喊着逃避的冲动，他闭上眼睛感觉穿梭机在码头停靠。  
“来吧。”Vaako的命令从黑暗中传来。Jim困惑地眨眼，看到Vaako为他解开安全带。他不耐烦地等着Jim站起来。  
Vaako在Jim失去平衡时拉住了他的手臂，拉着他的胳膊带他走下穿梭机。“啊Cavan。”Vaako在他们走下舷梯时突然说道，这让Jim吓了一跳。  
“Vaako阁下。”一个低沉的声音让Jim后背发凉，让他想起了Khan。  
在这里的不是那个改造人，只是个随着年龄增长发量逐渐稀疏的雪白头发的老人，他棕色的皮肤从深红色的长袍中露了出来。他站在舷梯附近，站姿笔直的像个年轻人一样。  
Cavan也在观察Jim，他炭黑的眼睛扫了一圈新人后回到了Vaako身上，“这就是你把我拖下来的原因？”  
“猎户座人给他下了药。”Vaako烦恼地陈述。他推着Jim向前，紧紧握住他的手臂，忽略了他惊讶的喘息。  
Cavan靠过来，用他饱经风霜的手抓住Jim的下巴。对于他皮肤上干涸的猎户座人的血或是警棍造成的伤害他什么都没说。“瞳孔收缩……”他嘟囔着在Jim面前挥动手指，慢慢把手指从一边移动到另一边。  
Jim的目光跟随着他的手指，那手指上戴着一枚镶嵌着红宝石的金戒指。  
“反应迟缓。”Cavan继续说，他的手移到Jim的脖子上，测试他的脉搏，“有点快，不过这在预料之中。你最后一次注射是什么时候，孩子？”  
Jim没有反应，Vaako捏了一下他的胳膊。“回答。”他要求道。  
当治疗师不带感情地触碰他时，Jim颤抖了，这很奇怪，和Bones的做法是如此不同。“我不记得了。”当Cavan拉起他的袖子查看针眼时他结结巴巴地说。  
Cavan把拇指按压在针眼上抚摸，Jim手肘上的疤痕就像是星座般病态得排列着。“我觉得是昨晚。”他更像是对Vaako说而不是Jim。他又看了看Jim的眼睛，伸手翻开他一侧的眼睑。  
“他在上穿梭机之前吐了。”Vaako补充道。  
Cavan皱着眉头放开了Jim，“他开始成瘾了。那些猎户座人是制毒的高手，因为他们的生意大多是奴隶贸易。我猜你想在他为你暖床前先把毒戒了？”  
“最好是这样。”Vaako说。  
Cavan耸耸肩，“我敢肯定他宁可不当奴隶，不过……”他的声音在叹息中消失了，几乎可以说是同情地瞥了Jim一眼。“他会不舒服……天知道要多久。”  
“我是个有耐心的人。”Vaako阴郁地说。  
治疗师正要说话时Jim弯下了腰，他的胃痉挛了，胆汁倒流出他的喉咙。他吐在了舷梯上，险险避开Cavan的长袍。Jim蜷缩在了黑色的金属上，勉强用自己颤抖的手臂支撑起自己，又一次吐了。  
这次他只吐出了一些红色的血水。  
“让我的助手到Vaako大人的住处见我们。”Cavan对一名士兵说，随即他跪在正咬牙发出痛苦的声音而且瑟瑟发抖的Jim身边。  
“我还有其他事要处理，”Vaako告诉治疗师，“确保你会给他梳洗，我不能容忍眼前出现这样一个脏家伙。”  
Vaako的话让Jim恐慌了起来，他无法思考只是用他虚弱的手抓住了那个人的脚踝，但这已经足够引起他的注意了。其他的士兵们把Jim包围起来，用他们锋利的武器对准了Jim。  
“不要……”Jim抬起惊恐的蓝眼睛仰望着他，恳求道，“不要离开我。”  
Vaako冷漠无情地看着他。  
“求你了，”Jim乞求着，声音破碎，满眼泪水，“求你了，Bones……”Jim看到他点了点头，有一刻他希望Vaako会留下来陪着他和治疗师。  
一名士兵用钝器击打了Jim，结束了他短暂的希望。他头痛欲裂，呻吟着蜷缩在地上。  
Vaako俯下身冷笑道，“认清你的地位 _还有_ 你的主人。”他冲Jim视野外的某人点点头，“把他带到我的住处去。”  
有人试图把Jim拉起来，可他的身体在Vaako离开穿梭机甲板时失去了知觉。

________________________________________

入夜后，Vaako穿过房门进入他的住处。  
灯光调得很暗，房间里充斥着药草、药物和疾病的气味。Cavan和他的助手小声讨论着他的研究。从声音可以听出，他们正在争吵，对这两个都像骡子一样倔的治疗师来说这没什么稀奇的。  
Vaako脱下了他的盔甲，那些不容忽视的重量消失了。在和死亡使者相处了这些年后，他觉得自己已经习惯了制服的沉重，它几乎已成为他的第二层皮肤。一个侍从一言不发的将盔甲带走保养。  
或许当Jim好起来以后他也会成为保养他盔甲的人之一，尽管Vaako怀疑年轻人是否有耐心做好这件事。这个比少女还美丽的奴隶有着一双令人震惊的蓝眼睛，英俊的地球人特征在肮脏的牢房中十分醒目。  
Vaako让自己的注意力集中到治疗师们身上。房间里很暖和，Vaako很高兴他脱下了额外的束缚。  
“哦，好的。”当那个助手，Malvolio，经过Vaako身边时他的手里拿着一只碗。“您在这儿啊，阁下。”  
Vaako点头致意，“他怎么样？”他问。  
“正在休息，阁下。”Malvolio回答道。他举起碗给了他一个紧张的微笑。“我必须再去装一碗淡水。”  
Vaako点点头，招手示意他离开。他走到房间中央的床边，Cavan正在Jim身边忙碌，挡住了年轻人。  
至少治疗师还有常识给家具盖上保护毯，以免Jim一次又一次的呕吐而弄脏它们。“如果你的士兵能有礼貌，知道别把一个病人打成脑震荡的话，这会很好。”Cavan咆哮着却并没有回头。  
Vaako煽动鼻翼，“他那时很讨人嫌。”他说。  
“他 _吓坏了_ 。”Cavan边转过他衰老的身体边厉声说道。他皱着眉，脸色苍白，暗自生气。他又将注意力转回床上俯卧着的人身上。“任何人在他那样的处境中都会这样的。”  
“恐惧是弱点。”Vaako走近一步反驳道。他看到Jim裸露的双腿抽搐着，金色的头发被汗水湿透。Vaako的眼神从上到下好好看了看年轻人的身体。  
Jim从腹股沟的肚脐处到膝盖被毯子覆盖，他的胸膛裸露着。一条手臂搭在腹部，另一条放在身侧。当治疗师用毛巾为Jim擦脸时，他从张开的嘴唇中露出一声呻吟，汗水从他的鬓角滑落。  
他的皮肤已经被擦干净了，胡子也刮过了，这让皮肤光滑得像是年轻人该有的样子。Vaako注意到Jim的下巴上有一道伤痕，他的嘴唇上几乎都因为发烧而出现皲裂和咬痕。  
忽略健康状况的话，Vaako发现这个年轻人令人印象深刻：精瘦的肌肉，白皙的皮肤，脏兮兮的金发柔软的覆盖着他的额头，隐藏了一道紫色的瘀伤。  
“他已经清理过了。”Vaako评论道。  
Cavan哼了一声，“他不是为了你的利益而洗澡的，”老人说，“这孩子遭受虐待还生病了。”  
Malvolio回来了，他放下装满水的碗，递给Cavan一条干净的毛巾，“大治疗师，”他说。  
“谢谢，Malvolio。”Cavan回答，他换了块布擦拭着Jim的额头。  
“他会活下来吗？”Vaako问。  
Cavan点头。“你的奴隶是个顽强的家伙，”他回答说，“这不会是个简单的恢复过程，在你可以差遣他做任何你觉得合适的事之前他会需要很多休息，不过他会活下去的。”  
这答案对Vaako来说已经足够好了，而且他是个有耐心的人。他注视着这个男人无意识皱起的眉，他的身体因为陌生的触碰和声音变得越来越紧张。  
“他为什么叫你Bones？”Cavan问。  
Vaako皱起了眉，“我不知道。”他撒了谎。  
“我并不感到惊讶，”老人说，“你不是个容易结交新朋友的人。”  
“我也不是容易结交新仇人的人。”Vaako发出嘘声。  
Cavan耸耸肩，“你肯定让你的妻子成为了敌人。”  
“她已经死了，所以又有什么关系呢？”  
Cavan伸手从他的盘子里拿起一支无针注射器为他的病人注射，“我明白你为什么会选这个人了。他一点都不像女爵。”  
“提醒你一件事，他有条老二。”Vaako反驳。  
Cavan摇摇头，Malvolio及时憋住了他的笑声，换来大治疗师的一眼怒视。“Malvolio，”老人说道，“我需要另一条毯子，去取。”  
年轻人急忙走出房间，当他经过Vaako时他低下了头。“他认为我的话很可笑。”指挥官说。  
“他还年轻，而且他的幽默感还没有充分发育，”Cavan回答。“那不是我的意思，大人。”  
Vaako咆哮道，“那你是什么意思，老家伙？”  
“虽然这个年轻人和Vaako女爵都是美人，但这个人会忠诚于你。”他皱着说，“不像你的妻子。”  
“我是他的主人。”Vaako指出，对Cavan的话无动于衷。  
“即使是奴隶也有自己的思想，”治疗师反击，“不要看轻他认为他仅仅是个玩物，或许，他会给你惊喜。”  
Vaako无情地笑了，“他 _已经_ 让我感到惊讶了，Cavan，”他回答，“他有战斗力，我享受在卧室里也这样。”  
“强迫他使你快乐可不能培养忠诚。”Cavan厉声说。  
Vaako停止大笑然后皱起了眉，“我不会强迫他，”他反击这侮辱，“你以为我是谁？一个野蛮人吗？”  
Cavan耸耸肩作为他的回答。  
“如果他想要为我暖床，那就这样。如果他不想，我们可以利用他其他的天赋。”Vaako继续说，他咬住自己的嘴唇，吞下自己的情绪，“你知道我绝不会做那样的事。”  
“幸好你选择温柔地对待他。”Cavan叹息着举起Jim的手臂，“看这里。”  
Vaako俯身，他的眼睛跟随着老人的手指看向Jim胸腔上的乌青和红色的标记。他抬起眉毛走近一步，蹲下身以便看得仔细。  
这不是一个记号，不过是用数字墨水烙印的——十分清晰而且无法去除。字母的形状原始而凌乱，可能只是为了制造痛苦。  
Vaako想起Jim在穿梭机上曾告诉他Khan摧毁了他的船。他那时以为那是药物引起的幻觉，不过现在Vaako开始怀疑了。“它看起来不像是猎户座人的烙印。”他边描摹油墨排列的形状边评论道。  
“我同意，”Cavan说，“现在请你出去。我还有工作要做，如果你看到了Malvolio，让他快点回来。”  
Vaako本打算尖刻地反驳这里是 _他的住处_ ，不需要治疗师发号施令，不过他知道怎样才是更好的。他沉默地离开了房间，在离开前看了Jim最后一眼……  
……思考着年轻人是如何落入猎户座奴隶贩子手中的。

________________________________________

这是Jim来到死亡使者船上的第一夜，他并没有过多思考关于他的事情。  
Vaako是个忙碌的人，他有许多责任和义务要尽，这就要求他不能把注意力过多的放在一个地球奴隶身上。  
他离开去处理公务，远离他的住处和透过墙壁传来的Jim痛苦的呻吟和干呕声。Cavan和他的治疗师随从在那里。穿着深红色长袍的人不停地从他的住处进进出出，他们面色严肃，手上拿满了医疗用品或是被弄脏的织物。  
一个颤抖的治疗师学徒来禀报了Jim病情的最新情况。Vaako必须要竖起耳朵才能听清她蚊蝇般细小的声音，离开时的道谢则让她满脸通红。  
当他回去的时候已经是深夜了，他的住处静寂无声。看护Jim的治疗师们低声低语地为他提供食物以及任何能够减轻他病痛的东西。Vaako观察过临时病房里的活动数次，对治疗方式没有发表任何意见。  
今晚，Jim是清醒的，尽管Vaako感觉那只是一种勉强清醒的状态。他注意到苍白的皮肤布满汗水，蓝眼睛下的黑眼圈一天比一天更深。“痒。”他听见Jim含糊地回应一个用手揉着他胳膊的治疗师。  
治疗师点点头，把一块叠好的布放在他额头上。“它会过去的。”她说。  
Vaako看着Jim闭着眼苦痛地在床上扭动。“让它停下。”他断断续续地恳求着。  
“它会过去的。”治疗师再一次保证道，同时抚摸他的手，更用力地擦拭皮肤。“试着休息。”  
一声压抑的哭声作为抗议从Jim干裂的嘴唇中逃逸，即使很微弱。他很快就被这个女人压制住了，他的脸垮下来，发出被打败后崩溃的哭泣。“求求你，”他呜咽着，“求求你让它停下。”Jim睁开被眼泪覆盖的眼睛，让泪水滑下。  
Vaako清了清喉咙宣告他的存在。治疗师转过头冲他点点头，示意他进来。“大人。”在把注意力放回Jim身上前她打了声招呼，用一块布轻轻地擦拭着他的额头。  
Jim转过脸去躲开她的触碰，“它们在我身上到处都是。”他哭着说。  
Vaako看到Jim开始用指甲抠挖他的皮肤，留下道道抓痕。治疗师耐心地把他的手放到一边，低声对他说话。  
“不。”Jim躺在床上哀嚎，他把脸转向Vaako。他的眼睛紧闭，泪水沾湿了他深色的睫毛和脸颊。“不……它们在我身上到处都是。我能感觉到它们！做些 _什么_ ！”  
治疗师正要说话时被Vaako的问题打断，“他在说什么？”  
“这是他的幻觉。”她回答，试图保持低声说话。“这是一种戒断反应。”  
Vaako皱眉，“你能给他些什么缓解一下吗？”  
“镇静剂会有所帮助，”她说，“但我的理解是您决不允许存在一个上瘾者。”  
Vaako点头，他看着仍在扭动着身体的Jim，“我不想他的瘾头从一种换成另一种。”他说。  
“Bones。”Jim低声说。他直直地看向Vaako，红红的眼眶十分醒目，嘴上挂着一个虚弱的微笑。“Bones……你在这里。”  
看到这一情景治疗师起身把Vaako拉到一边，给了Jim一个安抚的笑容。“他一直有关于他过去认识的人的幻觉，”当Jim呼唤Vaako时她解释道，“Cavan提到过，他认为您是Bones。”  
“是的，”Vaako回答道，“我已经向他解释过，Bones和我不是一个人。”  
治疗师点头，她的绿眼睛捕捉着房间里微弱的光线。“如果您假装一下或许会有帮助。”她建议道。她在Vaako要抗议时举手，“大人，他病了，而且遭受了巨大的伤害。如果你这么做了，那将会是十分仁慈的，当他清醒时，他会成为一个更忠诚的仆人。”  
“一旦他好起来这或许会是我的烦恼。”Vaako反驳。  
当Jim呼唤他时治疗师耸耸肩。在Vaako屈服前她扬起眉毛无声地询问，他转身回到病人身旁时重重叹了口气。  
“我在这里。”他说着走到床边，坐在了之前治疗师的位子上。Vaako听到她离开房间，或许是去找更多的药物，这让他舒服了一点。  
Jim的笑容扩大了，“我以为再也见不到你了，”他低声说，“我以为你死了。”  
“只在这一刻。”Vaako回答，他拿起治疗师留下的湿布，确认它是否足够凉爽可以放在Jim的额头上。“你为什么这么想？”他边问边用布擦拭着Jim的皮肤。他惊讶于年轻人散发出的热度，尽管他的皮肤十分湿冷。  
Jim如释重负地叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。“我看到了他所做的，”他回答，“我看到了他对船做的一切。他让我看着。我听到了你的尖叫……我以为我失去你了。我以为你失去了所有人……那是Spock告诉我的。”  
“Spock告诉你的？”Vaako问道，谨慎地选择措辞。当然，他不知道那个人是谁，感觉这个名字在他舌尖十分陌生。“什么时候？”  
Jim睁开眼睛，他的笑容消失了。“昨晚。”他用一种恍惚的声音回答。泪水照亮了他的眼睛，和红红的鼻尖形成了一种奇怪的对比。“当你不在这儿的时候。”  
“哦。”Vaako看着泪水从Jim的脸上滑落，消失在枕头上。他对年轻人展示的情感感到不适。“他还告诉你了些什么？”  
“Chris是对的，”Jim转过身轻声说，“我的判断力受到了干扰，我不该去追Khan。我应该听取每个人的担忧……我不该被我的愤怒所蒙蔽……”  
Vaako哼了一声表示同意，皱起了眉。“有时愤怒是一种很好的动力。”  
“我真傻，Bones。”他哭喊。Vaako能看到他脸上的紧张和悲伤，“我太傻了……我不知道我做了什么……”Jim转过身来，他的泪水打湿了脸颊。“Bones，我杀了他们。”  
“你没有扣动扳机。”  
“我杀了 _你_ 。”Jim颤抖着嘴唇呜咽。“Bones，你为什么还能看着我？”  
Vaako耸耸肩。“发生那些事不是你的错。”尽管他不确定那些是不是真的可他还是这么说了。如果这能在他的奴隶不清醒的时候安抚他的感情，那就这样做吧。  
治疗师带着新的亚麻布回来了，当Vaako看到她时她低下了头。看到他能给Jim一些安慰让她看起来有些高兴，她给了他一个温柔的微笑。  
“Bones。”Jim喊道，他的声音又累又虚弱。当Vaako的眼神回到他身上时他笑了。“我要告诉你一件事。”  
Vaako点头，看着和睡魔抗争的Jim，“什么事？”他问。  
“我从没告诉过你，我有多爱你。”Jim告诉他，他的声音保持着镇定。他严肃地眨了眨眼继续说下去，“我真的很爱你。我很抱歉从来没告诉过你。”  
治疗师走向他，温柔地把手放在Jim的肩膀上。“你累了，”她说，她的手指抚摸着他的皮肤，“现在休息吧。”  
他点点头，看着Vaako慢慢闭上了眼睛。Jim整个人松弛下来，胸口节奏稳定地起伏着。当治疗师把他乱蓬蓬的头发从额头上拂去时他也没有向后退。  
“也许他会睡到天亮。”当治疗师和Vaako交换位置时她说，她的动作流畅而优雅。“这对他有好处。”  
“希望如此。”Vaako对她说。  
“我想应该可以。”她回答。

________________________________________

他离开了整整一天，尽管如此Jim的话还是无意识地萦绕在他心头。当Vaako在舰桥的椅子上休息时他还在想着那些话，他在舰船穿越宇宙时看着周围的星星。他并不嫉妒他的奴隶对那个Bones的深厚感情，但他对Jim坚称自己是个舰长的想法感到好奇。  
“大人。”一个低沉的声音向他致意。  
他转身看到Toal站在他身边，胳膊背在身后。Vaako不喜欢这样正式的问候，特别是来自一个值得信赖的知己。“我们谈过这个，Toal。”他说。  
“我们确实谈过，”Toal同意地微笑，“也许再说一次就好了？”  
Vaako翻了个白眼从座位上站起来。“跟我走，”他命令道，“有一件要紧的事我想和你谈谈。”  
他不需要再加上“是私事”这样的定语，因为Toal已经知道了。在死亡使者中要找到一个可以完全信赖的人不是件容易的事，不过Vaako足够幸运。毕竟是Toal告诉他，他的前妻有暗杀他的计划。  
他们离开了舰桥，走向通常都是空荡荡的观测甲板，这是一个完美的谈话场所。“你那个奴隶小子怎么样？”Toal问，“从我听说的，如果你看过他过去乱糟糟的样子，他现在可是个非常漂亮的家伙。”  
Vaako面露不悦之色，“我希望你去调查一下他说的那些话。”当他们进入观测甲板时他低声说道。他看了看周围，确保没有其他人。  
“奴隶们常常会说些离谱的话。”Toal反驳。他看着自己戴手套的手露出得意的表情。“什么他们不是奴隶，一定是有什么地方搞错了……你会发现他们很快就能适应自己的地位，Siberius。”  
Vaako摇摇头。“通常情况下我会同意你的意见，朋友，不过自从他开始戒毒以来，他从没改过他的故事。”  
“那他的故事是什么？”  
“他说他是一艘星联星舰的舰长，那艘船被一个叫Khan的人摧毁了。还强迫他看着一切的发生。”Vaako复述道。  
Toal的嘴唇抿成一条线，“这听起来就像是一个吸毒的奴隶的幻想。”  
“我也这么想过，”Vaako告诉他，“然而，他的故事在他戒毒的过程中是不变的。”  
“你是说，不变的？也许只是排练得很好。”  
“我也这么想过，不过他是不清醒的，Toal。”Vaako踱着步说着他的理由，“他的幻觉是死亡和相信有虫子在他的皮肤上爬行，但他的故事，关于他是个舰长还有他的敌人是怎么摧毁他的舰船的事情从没变过。”  
Toal抬起一边的眉毛，“你愿意相信他，Siberius？”  
“只有在他的故事是真实的情况下。”Vaako回答，驻足凝望窗外的星空，“还有一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“我希望你可以派人调查一下。获取姓名、日期还有任何其他信息，来确认我的奴隶说的是真话。”他说，“要小心，不要让联邦发现……”  
“……有讨厌的死亡使者潜伏着。”Toal替他说完了这段话。他点头致意，“当然可以，我的朋友。”  
Vaako得意的笑了，“谢谢。”  
“告诉我，”Toal问道，“如果证实了他的故事的真实性，你会怎么做？”  
“联邦很可能认为他已经死了，所以不用做什么。他对于他们来说依然是死的。”Vaako回答。  
Toal轻声笑了，“然后他的 _尸体_ 会给温暖你的床铺。”  
Vaako一天中其余时间都索然无味，当他回到他的住处时他暗自松了一口气。当他穿过房门接近他的卧室时，Vaako听到Jim呼唤他的声音。  
当然了，并不是 _他_ ，而是Bones。他的声音仍然虚弱，不过比Vaako买下他的时候已经强壮多了。他转向Jim，在门口盯着他看。  
“Bones，”在Jim苍白的脸上露出了一个微笑，“你回来了。”  
Cavan在这里陪着他，并在他的腹部放上了一个加热垫。老人对Vaako视而不见，专注地照顾着他的病人。“这样好点吗？”他问Jim。  
Jim凝视着向前迈出一步的Vaako心不在焉地点点头。他的盔甲反射着亮光，一旦他靠近了，Vaako看到困惑的神情取代了希望出现在了Jim脸上。“你……你……”Jim结结巴巴地说，他还太虚弱了，不能移动，“你长得很像他。”  
Vaako做了个含糊的手势。“你提起过。”他走到床边，站在Jim身旁，“不止一次。”  
他看到Jim舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，他的眼睛仔细看了看Vaako的身上的每个细节，尽管他仍然很虚弱。Vaako观察着眼前的年轻人，他实在令人印象深刻，他几乎能够想象出他心里正在想什么，就像隐藏在斗篷下的匕首一样锋利。  
“看起来睡眠对你很有好处。”Vaako放下武器，靠着桌子评论道。  
Jim正看着他的动作，“你为什么在这里？”他问。  
“你叫我来的，”Vaako回答，“应该是我问 _你_ 才对。”  
“我以为你是另一个人。”  
Vaako耸耸肩，“那个Bones。”  
“不要说他的名字。”Jim在畏缩前发出嘘声，他嘟哝着闭上眼睛。  
Cavan立即在他身边回应，“又抽筋了吗？”他问道，在Jim点头后小心地把亚麻布拉了下来，“有多糟，孩子？”  
“很糟，”Jim喘着气蜷缩起来，扭动身体到他身边，“又觉得恶心了。”  
Cavan瞥了Vaako一眼，“过来帮忙拿着碗，行吗？”在Jim的呻吟声中他问道。  
不用提示，Vaako拿起银碗把它举到Jim的下巴下面。随着Jim开始干呕，薄薄的汗水出现在年轻人额头，增加了他皮肤上不健康的气息。吐出来的只有胆汁，经过一阵剧烈的干呕，Jim气喘吁吁，泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落。  
“吐出来会好一点。”Cavan安慰地揉着Jim的背。他低头看了看他的病人，然后微笑道，“至少这次你没有拉自己一身。”  
Jim呻吟着在床上放松下来，“只是我运气好罢了。”他嘟哝着闭上了眼睛。  
Vaako把碗放下，拿起了一块湿布。他用眼神无声地向Cavan提出疑问，治疗师奖励般地点了点头。他小心翼翼地拍了拍Jim的脸颊，帮他擦去嘴边的唾沫，让清凉安抚干裂的嘴唇。  
他把布放进水里，注意到血液把清澈的液体染成了粉色，拧干后他把布折好放在Jim的额头上。“你的胃还疼吗？”Vaako用正式的语气问道。  
黑色的睫毛下一双眼眶红红的眼睛看着他，“你为什么在乎这个？”Jim疲惫地问。  
“你是我的奴隶，我关心你的健康。”Vaako回答。他用布轻拍着Jim的额头，为他擦去汗珠。  
Jim愤怒地哼了一声，“我敢打赌，你其他的奴隶会说你是个温和的主人，因为你命令他们这么做。”  
“你是我第一个，也是 _唯一的_ 一个奴隶。”Vaako告诉他。他看到Jim脸上出现了真正的惊讶，他耸了耸肩，“你很惊讶。”  
“我以为会有一个后宫的人服侍你。”  
“你想错了。”Vaako说。他把布放进水里，然后放松地靠在椅子上。“不久前，我有一个妻子。现在她已经死了。”  
Jim弓起了他一边浓密的眉毛，眼神中露出了蔑视的神色，“你杀了她，对不对？”  
“只是因为她想先杀了我，”Vaako说，“我的前妻是个雄心勃勃的女人，她招募了一大批忠实的追随者，同样还有敌人。最终，站在我这边的人更多一些。”  
Jim用力咽了口口水，什么也没说。恐惧写在他的脸上，仿佛Vaako会像对死去的妻子那样对待他。  
“如果你对我展现忠诚，你就不会遇到和她一样的命运。”他说。  
“你是说如果你想要我做……”  
Vaako倾身向前，把他的手放到他被盔甲覆盖的膝盖上，摇了摇头，“作为我的奴隶，你不会有被迫的性行为。我期望的是服从，当然了，不会给你带来伤害。”他解释。Jim脸上的恐惧减轻了，尽管不是很显著，不过他渐渐不那么紧张了。“就像烙在你身侧的标记，”Vaako指着Jim皮肤上红色的墨痕，“我不会做这种野蛮的事。”  
Jim提起覆盖在身上的亚麻布，眼神中闪烁着危险的光芒。他抬起头，用他自由的那只手触摸他的身侧，当手指经过微微隆起的皮肤时他开始颤抖。Vaako听到Jim不可置信地倒吸一口气。他注视着他的指尖在标记上移动，倾听着他急促刺耳的呼吸。  
“你不知道？”Vaako问。  
Jim抬起头，眼里含着泪水，这回答了他的问题。“你能去掉它吗？”他问，情绪激动。  
“我做不到，这是数字墨水。”Vaako回答。  
呜咽声充满了房间。Jim低着头，他的手遮住了身侧的标记。Vaako可以看到他哭泣时颤抖的肩膀，不在乎是不是有人能听到他在哭泣。“请走吧。”Jim把脸埋了起来。  
他的声音是这样痛苦，Vaako没有做出尖刻的回答。相反，他起身从椅子上离开，走到门口时他停了下来，转头看向Jim。Jim仍然弯着腰，把头埋在胳膊中呜咽着。  
Vaako对年轻人一阵同情，他离开，让Jim独自处理他的痛苦。  
走出不到十步的距离，Vaako听到Jim的喊叫，还有什么撞击地板后粉碎的声音。


	3. obitus 灭亡

当Vaako再次出现在他住处的大厅里时，他注意到Jim和治疗师占据的房间寂静无声，只有呼吸声和船只发出的嗡嗡声。  
灯光昏暗，一名治疗师拿着用过的布巾从房里出来。他们擦身而过。Vaako没有特意记住那些在他房间里进进出出的治疗师们的名字。治疗师在她离开前向Vaako点了点头。  
他歪着头，确认Jim在床上休息。在进入房间前Vaako环视了周围，确保他的脚步足够安静不会打扰到任何睡着的人，以避免另一场令他不舒服的交谈。  
实际上，他们最后一次的谈话让Vaako直到睡觉时都十分烦恼。他看到了Jim眼中的痛苦，在他的呜咽响起时，结痂的伤口再次撕裂。  
现在Jim看起来更为安详，他的脸上没有紧张和疾病。  
这让Vaako想知道是否还有其它的恐惧症被强加给他，那些无意识的痛苦是否仍在发作。  
“他能喝下肉汤了，”治疗师进入房间时说道，“这是个好兆头。”  
Vaako点头，“是的。”他同意。  
“Cavan首席治疗师提到他昨晚很烦躁，”她边说边展开一张毯子盖到Jim身上，为他保暖，“这是困难的时刻，当毒瘾退去后，所有不好的回忆都比以前清晰多了。”  
Vaako变得有些不自在，他知道自己就是带给Jim不良情绪的元凶，尽管那是无意的。  
“他身侧有个标记，”他的声音像砂砾一样粗糙，“不要向他说起，也不要引起他的注意。他很可能会感到不安。”  
治疗师点头，“是的，大人。”她答道，黑色的双眼中闪烁着好奇。她或许会趁Jim不注意时偷偷查看，Vaako不是很在意这点。  
“我会回来的。”他在离开前告诉她。  
白天时，Cavan带着Malvolio来到舰桥。当Vaako注意到时，老人点头致意。  
“怎么了？”他走向治疗师。  
Malvolio看起来吓坏了，而Cavan的神情仍然坚定而严厉。“他已经持续十二个小时可以吃下清淡的食物了，”治疗师解释道，“我相信你的奴隶已经准备好搬进一个更永久的住所了。”  
“很好，”Vaako说着轻蔑地挥挥手，“让他搬到从前Vaako女爵的私人房间去，就是紧挨着我房间的那间。我的侍从会满足他的物质需要。我假定你会指派一个治疗师陪伴他。”  
Cavan点头，“他仍然很虚弱，需要持续监控他的健康。”  
“马歇尔王。”一个死亡使者递上的数据板打断了谈话。  
Vaako将他的注意力从Cavan身上转移到查看信息上，“我需要处理这个。”他几乎带着歉意说道。  
“我们都有工作要做。”Cavan在离开前叹了口气。

________________________________________

当Vaako回来做一个短暂的休息时Jim正在洗澡。尽管通向前任女爵房间的门关着，却无法阻隔浴室里的水花声和治疗师们和他的奴隶说话的声音。  
房门嘶嘶作响地打开了，绿眼睛的治疗师抱着用过的毛巾走了出来，“大人。”她问候道。  
Vaako点头，“他怎么样？”  
“累了。”她回答，调整了一下怀里抱着的东西，“不过还不错。他在洗澡前吃了一点清淡的食物，没有抱怨也没有任何不适。在他穿上衣服回到床上后您想进去看他吗？”  
Vaako摇摇头，“我还有别的事要办，而且Cavan首席治疗师暗示他需要休息。”  
“他问起过您。”治疗师告诉他。  
“是吗？”  
“是的，大人。”在Vaako的惊喜中治疗师的嘴唇在抽搐，“他问起过您的名字。”  
Vaako挑起一边的眉毛，“哦。”他顿了一下。他用舌头顶住上颚，清了清嗓子。  
Jim想从他那里得到什么？他的舰队？  
诅咒他迫使自己清醒（然后再一次染上猎户座人的毒瘾）？  
想为自己辩护他曾是一个星际联邦的舰长，被卖作奴隶是一个严重的错误吗？  
或许他想要看看Vaako的脸，好让他看到逝去爱人的镜像？  
“我尽量在晚上露一面，”Vaako说，“如果我的时间允许的话。”  
治疗师颔首，“是的大人。我会告诉他的。”  
这天剩余的时间里死亡使者的工作占据了他的全部思想，让他没有机会再去思考关于Jim的事。回到住处时他几乎已经忘了自己许下的承诺，走过他那现在又空出来的书房，他想起Jim搬进了他前妻的房间。  
Vaako女爵是个喜怒无常而且狡猾的女人，她需要自己私人的卧室以保有隐私。当她被处决后，Vaako下令撤走了房里原有的装饰，换上符合他口味的。那间房闲置了将近一年的时间。  
直到Jim搬了进去。  
门滑开的声音就像肺炎患者发出的嘶嘶声，宣告着他的到来。Malvolio照顾着躺在大床中央似乎正在打瞌睡的Jim，治疗师更像是念书给自己听。  
“你有什么新消息吗？”Vaako问道，让他的声音尽可能的轻。  
Malvolio抬起头，咧嘴一笑。他从椅子上站起来，手里拿着一本书，走向Vaako。“他稳定下来了。”他愉快地低声说。“两小时前Edit治疗师喂他吃了东西，他都吃下去了。”  
“那是谁？”  
Malvolio轻声笑了，“就是那个绿眼睛的女性治疗师。除了Cavan首席治疗师以外，她是您奴隶的主要照顾者。”  
“啊。”Vaako说。他看着靠在一堆枕头上休息，胳膊搭在肚子上的Jim。  
Jim在这一个多月来第一次穿上了衣服，他的躯干被一件长袖衬衫覆盖着，湛蓝的颜色衬得他的皮肤更白了。Vaako推测他也穿着睡裤。  
“如果您希望的话，您可以唤醒他。”Malvolio耸耸肩提了个建议，“我可以出去一段时间。”  
Vaako点头，“好的，”他说，“我欣赏这种做法。如果你还没有用餐，就去叫我的侍从为你准备。”  
“是的大人。”Malvolio回答道，“谢谢您，大人。”他几乎立刻就离开了房间，门在治疗师身后关闭。  
“我已经醒了。”Jim说，这令Vaako吃惊。  
他转向他，看到Jim眨着眼睛环顾了一下房间。“如果我的到来让你醒了，我不是故意的。”Vaako说道。  
Jim试着用肘部把自己支撑起来，但是这只让他不停颤抖，最后还是倒回了枕头上。当Vaako向前一步想要提供帮助时，Jim拒绝了，“我很好。”他告诉他。  
“你就像初生的小马驹一样脆弱。”Vaako反驳，他几乎就要嘲笑他的奴隶的固执了。“如果你试图下床，我毫不怀疑你会摔得屁股开花。”  
Vaako因为Jim眼神里闪烁的烦恼收住了笑。蓝宝石般的虹膜泛起泪水，像猎户座奴隶贩子吹嘘的那样闪耀着光芒。或许当那个下流的男人告诉Vaako时，他的脑海里正幻想着这样的画面。  
“你 _一点_ 都不像 _他_ 。”Jim悲叹着。他抽泣着，生气地眨着眼睛。“你一点都不像他，可你说的话或做的事……就好像你们是同一个人。”  
Vaako看着Jim受伤的样子，他的呜咽声打破沉默，他的泪水不由自主地落下。  
这样的情绪表现令他感到惊讶，他想知道他的奴隶还需要多久才能充分认识到自己处境的严重性。他的悲伤确实是相当真实的，尤其是Jim在不生气或是悲伤的情况下勉强说出他所爱的人的名字时。  
Vaako走到床头柜边，那里放着Malvolio留下的叠得整整齐齐的一叠手帕。他拿起其中一条递给Jim。  
他睁大红红的眼睛惊讶地看着Vaako，“你为什么这么做？”Jim问道。  
“如果你宁可像个不听话的孩子那样让鼻涕流下来的话，请便。”Vaako不耐烦地回答。  
Jim表情僵硬地接下手帕开始清理自己。“我不是小孩子。”他嘟囔着，声音轻到Vaako只能勉强能听到的程度。  
“你看上去不错。”Vaako观察着他，换了个话题。  
“我感觉糟透了。”  
“气色重新回到了你的皮肤上，”Vaako对Jim的发言不予理会，“你看起来不再像是死了。”  
Jim瞪了他一眼，“我想你应该知道那是什么样子，”他厉声说道，“毕竟你是个死亡使者。”  
“看来你听说过我们？”Vaako问道，这让他有点被打动了。  
Jim点点头，“都是坏事。”他回答。  
“其中大多数都不是真实的，”Vaako说，“正如你自己所看到的，我们中并非所有人都是为流血和战争兴奋的死亡贩子。我们中的一些人——包括我自己——是战略家，自己选择是否参战。毕竟我们不是克林贡人。”  
他看见Jim畏缩了，毫无意义地打了个寒颤。Vaako等待着另一段尖锐的话语或是一声咆哮，不过这都没有发生。  
看来他在猎户座奴隶地牢和他的船上曾讲过的那种战意已经从他的奴隶身上消失了。  
Jim挫败地靠回枕头上，“你想对我做什么？”他问。  
“我还没决定。”Vaako诚恳地说，同时观察着Jim的表情。  
“如果你想要联邦的机密的话，我不知道那些对你有用的机密。”Jim低着头告诉他，“他们可能不会相信我还活着，如果你是想要赎金的话……就算相信，他们可能也不会付钱。”  
Vaako挑起一边的眉毛，“为什么这么说，小鸽子？”Jim眼神里的怒意加深时他轻声笑了，“毕竟你自称是舰长。你一定对他们很重要。”  
“我 _是_ 个舰长，”Jim发出嘶嘶声，“如果你不相信的话，就派一个你的士兵去检查联邦的新闻吧！”  
“我已经这么做了。”Vaako回答。他不需要告诉Jim，Toal已经给了他一份报告，因为这只会让他更痛苦。  
Jim似乎因为他的话而感到厌恶，他的肩膀耷拉下来，一声沉重的叹息从他嘴边逸出，“我没有你可能想要的东西。”  
“你有你的智慧，”Vaako说，“还有你的身体，如果你愿意的话。”  
Jim苦笑着，“我是你的奴隶，通常奴隶对他们身上发生的事没有说不的权利。”  
“臣服和强迫是有区别的，”Vaako严厉反驳，“无论你在被我买下前遭受过什么违背你意愿的事，在这里那不会发生。作为你的主人我不会那么做。”  
“你 _一定_ 是在骗我。”他听见Jim哼了一声。  
Vaako摇摇头，“我向你保证，我没开玩笑。”他将覆盖甲胄的手臂环抱在胸前，“我支配你并不意味着我会强迫你做不愿意的事来取悦我。”  
“让奴隶取悦你，”Jim问，“这难道不是重点吗？”  
“不，不是。我在 _两厢情愿_ 的情况下控制我的臣服者，以此来享乐。”Vaako解释说。  
不用说，一个星联舰长心甘情愿地臣服他的想法唤起了他的性欲，这比强迫他更令人满意。尽管Vaako想让Jim浑身赤裸只戴着项圈跪在他跟前，睁着大眼睛抬头看他的样子，一定是十分有吸引力的画面。  
“有一部分是控制他们的反应，或者看他们能承受多少，”他继续道，“你看，Jim，这是一门艺术。它的美丽不是去打破它，而是在适当的情况下推动它，看它如何重建自己。”他暂停了一下，观察Jim的反应。“为了你的舒适和限制，我们会有安全词。红色代表停止，黄色代表暂停或慢下来，绿色代表许可。”  
“证明它。”Jim尖声道，挑衅地看着他。  
Vaako得意的笑了，“证明它？”  
“是的，”Jim说，抬起了他的下巴，“证明它。”  
“这不是一场游戏，Jim。”Vaako居高临下地提醒着年轻人。他挑起一边的眉毛，苍白的手指轻抚着Jim的下巴。他欣赏地球人的容貌和他的缺点，品味着Jim在他的触摸下颤抖。  
这不是恐惧，透过Jim分开的双唇流露出的热情呼吸中明显透露着期望。  
Vaako轻轻捧着他的下巴，抚摸着年轻人的皮肤，感受胡渣刺刺的手感。扇子般的黑色睫毛下，一双蓝色的眼睛紧盯着他——蓝色的眼睛，他的前妻一定会嫉妒的，然后她会把它从男孩的眼眶里挖出来。  
还有那双嘴唇……  
Vaako靠近了，他的嘴唇在Jim伸出舌头弄湿自己的唇时颤抖。他靠近它们之间的空隙，感受Jim呼吸在嘴唇上的热度，如此之近……  
……如此令人痛苦的近。  
“红色。”Jim发出声音，他的声音几乎就是耳语，嘲弄着想要更多的渴望。  
Vaako停了下来，在退回来前他充满感情地盯着Jim。他调整了他的姿势，拉开了他们的距离。  
“晚安，Jim。”在转身离开前，他对着睁大眼睛的男人说道。  
他走到门口，当门滑开时，他听到Jim吐露出一声惊讶的喘息。

________________________________________

Jim的生活充满了睡眠和不会造成他胃部不适的清淡饭菜。  
他气恼地发现他浑身乏力，不得不听从Edit治疗师的安排，她平等地对待他，而不是把他当作一件易碎品。  
每一次他睁开双眼，有半数的时间他感觉自己回到了他那间阴暗潮湿的牢房，猎户座奴隶贩子就在门外。  
馊水和腐烂的干草的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，让他胃里翻江倒海，直到他意识到自己在哪里。  
其他的时候，他能听见 _他的_ 声音在他耳边低语，低沉的男中音说着冷酷无情的话语。  
Jim能感觉到他的手在他身上，他的气味遍布他的全身，这让他在醒来时作呕。  
这次的气味更糟了，Jim发誓他感觉到Khan的指甲陷入他的皮肤，这使他尖叫着醒来。  
他坐起身来，头晕目眩，胃也开始发出抗议。他不在 _复仇者号_ 上，他在死亡使者的舰船上。他看到紫色、灰色和黑色的设计以及精心设计的家具在他周围。  
“你清醒吗？”Edit问。  
Jim点点头，不认为自己能说得出话。他的眼睛转动着，打量着房间，让他的大脑记住这一切。  
Edit递给他一杯水，Jim颤抖着双手接了过去，“这会有所帮助的。”她安慰道。  
“不。”他说，不在乎自己的声音正在颤抖。他向后靠在枕头上，转向治疗师，“我很好。”  
“如果你这么坚持的话。”她轻轻地回答。  
能量的爆发是转瞬即逝的，Jim在他能够阻止自己之前陷入了睡眠。他的世界在一个单点中褪色——他深爱着的脸庞的苍白版本在房间的另一头看着他——这是他闭上眼睛之前看到的最后的画面。  
这一次他做梦了，那些噩梦暂时停歇了。  
Vaako在那里，倚靠着身体看着他。他让自己只是走到他身边，当他试图抓住死亡使者的手臂时，他的嘴唇弯曲出一个苍白的微笑。  
Jim能听到Vaako的低声说着什么，依稀听到那声音暧昧地说着 _不是现在_ 。  
_什么时候？_ Jim问，看着Vaako的身影滑入黑暗。  
他没有回答，只是扩大了笑容，直到Jim沉入沉睡，失去意识。  
下次他醒来时，房间里的灯已经暗了下来。  
Jim眨着眼睛醒来，他感觉到有光在他盖着毯子的腿上流动。他打了个哈欠，翻了个身，转过头盯着通向Vaako房间的门。  
灯亮着，他能听到死亡使者低声对侍者说着什么。  
“那您的奴隶呢，大人？”侍者问。  
沉重的脚步声在门槛前回荡，影子伴随着Vaako的声音在被子上被拉长。  
“是的。”他说，看到Jim已经醒了。“记住Cavan首席治疗师的指示然后放置在另一个地方。他今晚会和我一起用餐。”  
“是的大人。”侍者回答道，直到他们离开Vaako的房间，Jim也没有看到他们的脸。  
Vaako命令电脑开了灯，“你醒了。”他说。  
“暂时。”他说。  
“Edit治疗师告诉我你很容易疲劳，不要在你处在恢复期的时候让你过度劳累。”Vaako边走进房间边告诉他。他脱了盔甲，取而代之的是脸上严厉的表情。  
他的嘴唇抿成一条线的样子，他的眉毛在黑暗的阴影下弓起的样子都让Jim想起了Bones。  
当他站在床尾时他的动作更加沉着而且经过深思熟虑，他在黑暗中慎重地看着Jim。“你一定饿了，”Vaako说，打破了沉默，“我已经擅自将你的餐食安排进了我的餐厅。”  
Jim点头，“我听到了。”他承认。  
“你有听说事情的习惯，”Vaako陈述道，“或许这就是你最终进入猎户座奴隶贩子牢笼的原因吧？”  
他皱着眉头，咬着自己的舌头，因为他相当肯定Vaako可以轻而易举的摆平他。他的沉默似乎激怒了死亡使者，他眯着眼睛看着Jim。  
“总有一天你会告诉我的，”他继续说道，“当你准备好了的时候。”  
“如果我打算永远不告诉你呢？”Jim酸酸地嘟哝着。  
Vaako耸耸肩，就像Bones那样优雅。“如果你永远不告诉我，那会让你烦恼，当然我只是假设。”他说。他挑起一边眉毛歪着头，仿佛看到了Jim没有看到的东西。“在晚饭前我还有工作要处理，到了吃饭的时候，我的一个侍者会来帮你。”  
“我可以自己过去。”Jim在Vaako走向房门时厉声地说。  
Vaako笑了，那声音就像雷声般低沉。“我接受你的尝试，小鸽子。”他讽刺地反驳。“如果你需要帮助，只要大声说出来就行了。”  
Vaako离开了，他的脚步声离躺在穿上的Jim越来越远。Jim眯着眼睛看着他的主人离开，开始抱怨自己从床上离开那繁琐的过程。  
他不想承认自己四肢无力需要帮助。Jim深深吸了一口气，爬到床边，掀开身上的毯子。他腿上睡裤的黑色材料让他感觉不舒服。  
他开始整理它们，让织物变得平整。他的眼角注意到一道阴影，他探头张望，看到那道阴影从他的床边穿过长条地板向Vaako离开的方向移动。  
Jim本能地感觉有什么地方不对，尽管他无法解释是为什么。他不顾身体的抗议，倔强地爬过床垫，让他的双腿滑下床沿。  
他感觉碰到了地毯，那纤维使他的皮肤发痒，他摇摇晃晃地站了起来。Jim扶着床柱，慢慢地向下一件家具移动。  
当Jim让自己走向Vaako的房间时，他几乎能听到Bones对他大喊着，说他是个白痴，恶棍，玉米喂大的傻子。汗珠滑过他的上唇和太阳穴，他汗流浃背。Jim向前倒下，嘶地叫了一声抓住了门框。  
他与势不可挡地想要躺在地板上的念头斗争着，撑着虚弱的双腿摇摆着继续前进。  
“来吧，”他嘟哝着对自己说，“来吧……你经历过更糟的事。”  
Vaako的房间和他的完全相同，只不过在墙上或地上放置着各种武器。他的眼神落在一个用深色的木头做成的书架上，它打磨得很好，Jim几乎可以在其中看到自己的倒影，旁边还有一个空荡荡的金属架。  
肾上腺素，一个熟悉的朋友，在Jim冲向Vaako的声音时开始发力。他在恐惧和努力中转过一个拐角。  
Vaako身后有个侍者，如往常般穿着Jim曾经见过的金色长袍，不过这个不是侍者。他们或许是端着被覆盖着的托盘，不过匕首没有完全被隐藏起来。男人的手臂上有几道伤疤，像纹身和荣耀徽章一样刻在他的皮肤上。  
Jim像看慢动作一样看着Vaako让侍者把盘子放下，他仍在继续自己的阅读。假扮的侍者什么也没说，他把匕首从布下拿了出来，握住了雕刻精美的把手。  
“不！”Jim喊着跑过房间，把侍者推倒在地板上。  
他们在金属刮擦地板的声音中重重摔在地上，那把匕首滑了出去。  
刺客向Jim低吼着扑向匕首。Jim抓住他的脚踝，把他拉回来，爬过他抓住武器。  
他在肋骨受到肘击时大喊出声，随后的一拳对准了他的鼻子。他的眼睛流泪了，血顺着他的脸颊流下，滴在他的衬衫上。Jim转了个身，一拳打向刺客的肚子，紧接着又是一拳。  
他们撞到一张桌子上，身体的重量砸碎了木头，扭打着想把对方打倒在地上。Jim的耳朵在流血，他拳头猛烈地攻击着刺客的下巴，在反抗中跳动，破裂的皮肤向外流着血。  
“你这该死的东西！”刺客惨叫着推开Jim向着他肚子的攻击。  
Jim打到了墙上，疼痛的感觉让空气暂时抽离了他的肺部，他的视线开始发黑。  
这时他感觉到指尖匕首的触感。  
然后他看到刺客正大喊着向他冲了过来。  
他冲上前去，匕首刺中了刺客的心脏。Jim看到生命力从男人的眼睛里流逝，还有临死前的喉音，然后刺客瘫软了下来。  
Jim推开尸体，握着匕首颤抖着起身。他的手沾满了鲜血，滴落在他脚下的地毯中。  
“天啊。”有个声音敬畏地说。  
他茫然地抬头，看到Vaako站在他对面，身边有一支他的死亡使者小队，他们每个人看Jim的眼神都像他是个奇异的生物。Jim握紧剑柄，眯起眼睛准备战斗。  
“没事了。”Vaako告诉他，向前一步，避开Jim和刺客在房间里造成的混乱。  
Jim咽了口口水，摆出从学院里学会的拳击姿势。  
Vaako皱起眉头，转身走向他的人。“退下吧，”他命令道，“让Cavan首席治疗师立刻过来。”他看着Jim，握住他的手让他放心。“Jim，”他说，“放下匕首。”  
“他要杀了你。”Jim粗声说。  
“是的，我知道。”Vaako说着更近了一步，“你阻止了他。”  
Jim心不在焉地点了点头，感觉能量正迅速流逝。他放下匕首，回避地看着地上的血迹。“抱歉弄乱了这里。”他告诉Vaako。  
在男人来得及回应前，Jim笨拙地瘫倒在了地上。


	4. libitina 利比蒂娜

刺客的尸体仿佛是一尊大理石像，失去生命光彩的双眼盯着天花板。  
被Jim用匕首刺伤的地方流出的血液染红了地板，在尸体周围留下一圈红色的血圈。Vaako对尸体这种东西早已熟视无睹，毕竟他的生活已经不复存在。  
或许当他还是个勉强能举起死灵矛的孩子时曾经有过困扰，不过现在……  
“他曾是女爵的宠物之一。”站在Vaako身边的Toal告诉他。他挥手，示意两个士兵把尸体抬走，“至少是还活着的人之一。我可以从调查他的行踪开始，或许还能抓到几只苍蝇。”  
Vaako双臂交叉在胸前，看着刺客的尸体被拖出房间，一抹暗淡的神色出现在他脸上。“没必要，”他答道，“我相信他是单独行动的，就让这件事结束吧。”  
“是的，大人。”Toal说。  
他的侍从们开始在饭厅里低垂眼眸安静地收拾残局。他们擦去血迹，扫除破碎的家具碎片，把房间变回某种以前的摆设。  
但现在已经不一样了……至少对Vaako来说是这样。  
“现在提起这个或许是个糟糕的时机，”Toal欲言又止，手里拿着一块数据板，“你的奴隶男孩说的是真话。”  
Vaako看了他好一会儿才接过数据板，扫了一眼上面的内容。  
“他的名字是James Tiberius Kirk舰长，”Toal解释道，“他是星联有史以来最年轻的舰长。他的星舰， _联邦企业号_ ，约六个月前被联邦逃犯John Harrison摧毁了。舰上所有人都遇难了。”  
他记得Jim称Harrison为Khan，那逃犯清晰地将这些烙印在年轻人的身侧。当看到Jim在某种仪式上被拍下的照片时Vaako点了点头。他的蓝眼睛和英俊的容貌使他十分容易辨认。  
Vaako注意到的第一件事是他和现在烦恼的样子不同，那时的他看起来很非常开心。他轻松地微笑着，露出一副完美的洁白牙齿，他穿着灰色的制服正为拍摄照片摆着姿势。他的头发要更短一些，是一种长时间沐浴在自然阳光下的金色，这使得照片上他的眼睛比真实情况下更为明亮。  
在他身边的是个熟悉的人，有着近乎金色的皮肤和修剪整齐的黑发。嘴边挂着像是被人扯出来的假笑，似乎因为不得不拍下照片而显得不太自在。虽然在Vaako看来他的双胞胎会这样都是为了Jim。  
“那是Leonard McCoy医生。”Toal的目光越过Vaako的肩膀说。“他和你挺像的……如果你打扮得好些，多晒晒太阳的话。”  
Vaako轻蔑地哼了一声，瞪了他一眼。“所以这就是Bones。”他评论道。  
“是他没错，”Toal表示赞同。“很容易看出为什么他生病的时候会把你们两个弄混了。”  
“是啊，”Vaako说，“我明白是为什么了。”  
Toal靠近了一点，“星联相信你的奴隶男孩已经死了，逃犯Harrison也已经消失在中立区了。我们听到传闻说克林贡人可能会给他提供庇护所，这让星联很不高兴。”  
“他们在战争的边缘吗？”Vaako问。  
Toal耸耸肩。“克林贡人永远都渴望战争，但星联已经有了对策。在攻击前，他们需要证据证明Harrison在那里。”  
“不要给其他任何人看这个。”Vaako说着把手中的数据板还给了Toal。“我不想听到关于我的奴隶来历的讨论，尤其是在发生过今晚这样刺激的事之后。”  
Toal低下了他的头，“当然。”他边回答边输入了几行命令来锁定数据。“我必须承认，我对他自愿保护你的行为印象深刻。”  
“这可得谢谢他有关于Leonard McCoy的记忆。”Vaako告诉他。  
“确实。”Toal同意道。  
当Vaako准备去确认Jim的情况时，他听到Toal偷偷笑了。“怎么了？”他问道。  
“他的战斗技术在另一方面……能够做一些工作。”Toal俏皮地说道。  
Vaako捏了捏鼻梁，“如果下次我需要一条看门狗的话，我会记起这个提议的。”  
当他离开房间时，还能听到他忠实伙伴笑声的回音，这让他有些懊恼。Vaako前往Jim的房间去确认他的奴隶的情况。当他一踏进房间，Jim就注意到了他。  
他的脸上带着一个疲惫的或许还有些许悲伤的微笑，配合着他眼中的精疲力竭，“抱歉弄坏了桌子。”他含糊地说。  
“嘘。”Cavan在Jim试图把脸挪开时打了他一下，“你运气不错，没有摔断鼻子。”  
Jim哼了一声表示同意。“幸运的是我没死。”他嘟囔着挥开Cavan的手，“我累了。”  
“你很快就能休息了，年轻人，”Cavan反驳到，“现在，看着我的手指然后让你的眼睛跟着它移动。我发誓你意识不清的时候比较听话。”  
Vaako看着Jim反抗着，在闭起眼睛前转着眼珠。他转头远离哼着声烦恼着的Cavan。如果情况不那么糟糕的话，这个场面会挺有趣的。  
“他看起来还不错。”Vaako说。  
Cavan瞪了他一眼。“他 _过度_ 疲劳了，我明确告诉过他不要这么做！”他将身体转回无力的Jim。  
“如果他听了你的话，那将是我用上裹尸袋的绝佳机会。”Vaako严肃的回答。  
Cavan没有说什么，继续看着他已经开始打瞌睡的病人。划伤和流血的鼻子已经被清理过了，尽管Vaako发现Jim脸上还有几处伤痕。“有传言说攻击者是女爵的人。”Cavan开口打破了沉默。  
Vaako耸耸肩，“流言是致命的。”  
“敌人也是。”Cavan反对道，他的声音唤醒了Jim。“即使他们已经死了。”他低头看着他的病人，叹了口气，“你又加入我们了。”  
Jim眨了眨眼，看起来完全一头雾水。他试图动一动，但治疗师的手温柔地阻止了他，“我错过晚餐了吗？”他畏缩着问道。  
“他错过晚餐了吗？”Cavan的声音变得严肃起来，“你这是怎么了？”  
“我的头。”Jim在治疗师接触他的时候说道。这次他配合多了，能让Cavan彻底地检查他，“那个侍从……”  
“你迅速采取行动解决了他。”Vaako说。他点头致意，“感谢你。”  
Jim点头回应，接着在Cavan触碰到他脸上疼痛的那处时发出嘶嘶的声音。“我想如果我们的晚餐延期的话不会有太多问题吧。”  
“我想不会。”Vaako笑着回答。  
Cavan靠后坐，完成了他对Jim的评估，他饱经风霜的脸上神情严肃，“现在，”他说，他的声调没有商量的余地，“休息就是休息。这意味着没有更多的英雄行为或者任何形式的体力活动能让你离开这张床！”  
Vaako看到Jim又垂下了眼皮，努力使自己保持清醒。他顺从地点点头，让Cavan用无针注射器为他注射（“为了治疗疼痛。”治疗师是这么说的。），当药物注射入他的体内时他几乎没有退缩。  
有一部分的他想要知道当他的舰船和船员离开他之前他是什么样的。Vaako看过一些片段：他的固执，勇猛，还有他对他所爱的人们坚定不移的忠诚。  
他从照片上知道的还要更多，尽管他暗中怀疑Khan是不是在他对着Jim的舰船开炮后设法扑灭了余烬。  
“我能给你准备些什么吗？”Vaako不由自主地问道。  
Jim的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“一本书，”，他回答，“我喜欢阅读。”  
“我可以带几本给你。”  
“还有一头红熊猫。”  
Vaako挑起了一边的眉毛，“一头什么？”  
“红熊猫，”Jim咕哝着，他的声音随着他的入睡渐渐消失了，“它们毛茸茸的。”  
Cavan和Vaako凝视着Jim，听着他均匀的呼吸，看着对方，“红熊猫是什么？”Vakko向Cavan打听，而Cavan只是耸了耸肩。

________________________________________

当他终于醒来时浑身都疼。这种疼痛是迟钝的，似乎来自身体远端，只有当他的衣服擦过伤口时那种疼痛才有所加重。Jim把他的脸压向枕头，在柔软的触感中放松。  
“你醒了。”Malvolio边走进房间边说。  
Jim摇摇头，“这是暂时的。”他告诉治疗师，不想再睁开眼睛。身体的疼痛正在加剧，尤其是脸上的。  
“你感到很不舒服吗？”治疗师问。  
Jim睁开一只眼睛点了点头，不想用上全部力气。年轻治疗师大大的眼睛和栗色的卷发让他想起了Pavel。这击中了他的心，再一次让他心碎。  
Malvolio准备着无针注射器，尽可能轻柔地为他注射。他似乎没有注意到Jim脸上展露的悲伤。不过就算他发现了，治疗师或许也不会说些什么。“我会让他们为你准备食物，”他说，“从你上次清醒到现在，已经过了差不过十二个小时了。”  
“好吧，首席治疗师Cavan说我应该休息。”Jim在躺回床上轻声回答。  
Malvolio边注射边笑了起来，“他是这么说的。首席治疗师Cavan知道你做了什么的时候可是相当不满……毕竟你冒了那样的险。”他转身对Jim露出好奇的表情，“你赤手空拳杀了刺客是真的吗？”  
“嗯……不是。我有一把匕首。”Jim不安地回答。  
Malvolio充满敬畏地睁大了眼睛。“你是说用了马歇尔王Vaako的匕首？哇哦。”他靠过来，眼睛扫了一圈房间确认没有窃听者。“我听说那匕首是来自复仇星人Riddick的礼物。”  
“复仇星人？”  
“他们是生活在复仇星上的类人种族，不过前任马歇尔王Zhylaw把他们…… _灭绝了_ 。”Malvolio以一种低似耳语的声音解释着，“Riddick是唯一的幸存者。”  
Jim挑起了眉毛，“然后他给了马歇尔王Vaako一把匕首？”他不确定地问道，“你确定他没有试图用它来杀了他吗？”  
“马歇尔王和复仇星人Riddick有一段复杂的友谊。”Malvolio轻声回答。停顿了一会儿后他露出一个微笑，“当你休息的时候马歇尔王带了些东西给你。”  
Jim撑着手肘，眼睛顺着Malvolio的手势看向一摞书——用皮革装订的印在纸上的真正的书——放在床头柜上。  
那些书脊随着时光而褪色，但仍然清晰可见： _但丁的《神曲》，《基督山伯爵》，《孙子兵法》，《哈姆雷特》_ 还有一整套 _《福尔摩斯探案全集》_ 。  
“马歇尔王迷恋文学，尤其是地球人的，”Malvolio告诉他，“他和大多数死亡使者不太一样。Vaako大人以你们的标准某种程度上是个学者，他享受学习的喜悦。”  
Jim伸手摸了摸顶部的书，感受皮质的封面接触他皮肤的感觉，“我不认为有什么能使他喜悦。”他抚摸着书籍的边缘低声说着。  
Malvolio笑了，“确实很少。”他拿起一本书放到Jim的膝头赞同道，“我马上就回来。”  
治疗师将Jim独自留在房间后他什么都没说。他忙着盯着腿上的书，小心翼翼地打开封面，用掌心贴着纸张。Jim想起了他放在舱房里的书已经成为太空灰尘和灰烬，以及他有多么沉迷于书页。  
Bones曾经取笑过他，说如果Jim用PADD储存他爱文学作品的话那样会占用更少的舰上空间。  
_“我喜欢翻动书页时发出的声音。”他向他的朋友解释为何如此迷恋。_  
_Bones会翻个白眼，“真的吗？”_  
_“还有气味，”Jim补充道，他把书举到鼻子边，“我喜欢这种味道。”_  
_Bones会发出鼻息声然后从Jim手中拿过书，让它远离他的掌控，“我认为你闻其中一本书太频繁了，孩子。它可能摧毁了你的神经。”_  
他的喉咙因这苦乐参半的回忆疼痛，他没有发抖但是呼吸困难。他想念Bones的每一部分，从他的口音到他无情的戏弄。  
的确，他对他的朋友和船员的回忆是痛苦的，可却不会像Bones的那样直接刺痛他的心。  
Jim没有任何可以纪念他的东西，只有在Khan攻击企业号时舰桥上混合着众人声音的他的尖叫。  
他从没说过再见，也永远不能告诉Bones他对自己来说意味着什么。  
“你还好吗？”Malvolio提问的声音吓了Jim一跳。  
Jim意识到他的脸颊湿了，急忙用袖子擦了擦，“我很好。”他说得很快。他用手拍拍那本书，“只是哀悼旧东西。”  
治疗师，保佑他，看起来很困惑，他小心地端着一个食物托盘。“我给你带了些吃的，”他说，“也许等你吃完了，你就有足够的精力去读书了。”  
Jim点头同意，勉强扯出一个微笑，他把书放在身边，为托盘腾出空间。他没有注意到他的手指在吃东西前不断地抚摸着书籍。

________________________________________

Vaako的声音让他从瞌睡中醒了过来。他边脱盔甲边和一名侍从说话，“告诉他，我希望尸体离开我的船，”他咆哮着，“从气闸室扔出去都可以！”  
“我会告诉Toal指挥官您的决定，大人。”另一个声音说道，“还有别的事需要吩咐吗？”  
“没有了，”Vaako严厉地说，“你可以走了。”  
Jim又闭上了眼睛，试图重新入睡，当他再次听到Vaako的声音时，他们之间隔着一堵墙。他快到房门口时，门发出嘶嘶声打开了，治疗师从座位上站了起来。  
“大人。”他们互相致意，身上的长袍伴随着他们鞠躬的动作沙沙作响。  
Jim睁开眼睛看到Vaako向治疗师点头致意。他注意到Jim已经醒了，马歇尔王的嘴唇弯成一个微笑。  
“书是用来读的，Jim，”Vaako告诉他，“尽管把它们当作孩子的抱枕很有想象力。”  
Jim低头一看发现自己的身体蜷缩在书边，他的手夹在阖上的书页之间成了一张临时书签。他感觉自己的脸颊热得发烫。“我在读，”他解释，但声音结结巴巴，“可我睡着了。”  
“你不喜欢这本书吗？”Vaako侧身想看看书名，Jim毫不犹豫递给了他。他研究了一会儿后再一次笑了，“这本是我最喜欢的……是个不错的选择。”  
“我从前读过了。”当Vaako全神贯注地快速翻阅 _《基督山伯爵》_ 的书页时Jim坦诚道。  
Vaako的视线从书页上离开，“我也是，”他回答说，“我最喜欢的作者就是你们的大仲马。我的书房里有他所有的作品，虽然我很少有时间为消遣而读书。”他在Jim脸上看到了惊讶的表情。“你看起来……很惊讶。”  
“只是……”Jim在寻找一个合适的词，“我想是的。”他承认。  
“知识就是力量，”Vaako引用道，“你们的弗朗西斯•培根是这么说的。”  
“知识就是力量，不过要让人们知道哪些知识会让他们成功。”Jim反驳道。  
Vaako的眉毛因为好奇而皱起，很像Bones，虽然没有他那样的怒容和戏剧性的白眼。  
“罗伯特•斯托顿•林德”Jim快速补充道。  
Vaako的嘴唇抽动着，“一语中的。”他看着治疗师，点头示意他们离开，然后耐心地等着所有人退出房间。“你真是充满了惊喜，James Tiberius Kirk舰长。”  
Jim僵硬了，他的眼睛呆呆地看着另一个人。  
“我的指挥官，Toal，收集了这份情报给我，当你失去知觉时，我有时间去读它。”Vaako放下书解释道，“看来关于你从哪里来这件事，你并没有说谎，特别是在经过昨晚的武术展示后。这是星际学院徒手格斗的标准方法吗？”  
Jim张开嘴点点头，目瞪口呆，“我……我以为你已经知道了。”  
Vaako耸耸肩，“我有这样的想法，结果证明它是正确的。”他承认道。  
“那么你可能已经知道猎户座商人是怎么抓住我的了。”Jim痛苦地说。  
他看着Vaako用那双黑得不可思议的眼睛打量着他的脸，那眼睛在他苍白肤色的映照下看起来比之前更黑了，“一旦你不再有利用价值，Khan就把你卖给了他们。”他回答说，明智地选择了合适的用词。  
这句话里没有残忍或是嘲弄，却仍然像刀子一样给他带来新的痛苦。Jim倒吸一口气作为回答，颤抖着呼气。  
“关于他对我都做了些什么，你又 _知道_ 多少？”他问道，他的声音颤抖着。“你知道他是怎么把Scotty和Carol传送回船上然后告诉我看着屏幕的吗？你知道他让我听着我的船员们喊着我的名字，想要知道我在那里，却听不到我大喊着试图警告他们吗？或者我是怎么听着当Bones周围的船体爆炸时他尖叫着我的名字吗？”  
Jim不在乎Vaako会不会看到他眼中的泪水，也不在乎他在死亡使者眼中是否脆弱。“还有其他人在喊叫，可我只能听到他的声音，只有他的声音。他说的最后一句话是 _我的名字_ ……就在船……”他深吸一口气继续，“我几乎无法呼吸……我甚至无法抵抗他。他干了我一次又一次，直到我崩溃为止。当他这么做的时候，我很高兴他们已经死了，因为不然的话他们会为我感到羞耻。”  
“这不是真的。”Vaako告诉他，谨慎地向他走去，然后再度来到Jim身边。他摇摇头，“我不认为你的船员会为此感到羞耻。”  
“你根本 _不了解他们_ ，”Jim哭着说，“我害得他们……我害得Bones死了。他们会因为我允许Khan而生我的气……他们死了更好，这样他们就不用看着像这个样子的我了。”  
“像什么样子？”Vaako问，“像幸存者一样？”  
Jim露出牙齿向他吼道：“像一个军阀的 _玩物_ ，虚弱到无法靠自己下床，也无力拯救自己！”  
“和你的敌人一样，你也太低估自己了，James Kirk。”这么告诉他的时候，Vaako的声音里带着一丝愤怒。  
“别告诉我关于我的敌人的事，”Jim靠近Vaako回击道，“你根本就 _不了解他们_ ！”  
“你可以这么想，不过我知道一件事，”Vaako控制着自己的语气说道，“这个Khan——他没能让你崩溃。”  
Jim俯下身，像在自己的罪恶之海中溺水的人一样亲吻Vaako。  
嘴唇和牙齿尖锐地碰撞，粗暴地撕咬却又觉得不够。在他这种舌头打架般的亲吻中，他能感受到死亡使者温暖的嘴，那尝起来就像蜜酒和血橙的味道。  
Vaako抵抗着，异常温柔地试图让Jim的步调慢下来。可Jim并不想慢慢来或者温柔……  
Jim想要伤害，就像他已经受到的伤害一样多，或许更多。  
有一只手抵在他的胸前，他感觉到Vaako的嘴唇离开了他的。“不。”另一个男人喘着粗气说。他的脸颊染上了淡粉色，和他被咬得几乎是红色的嘴唇十分般配，“不是现在。”  
Jim咽下胃里的恶心的感觉，想知道他是否跨过了他们之间无形的屏障。“不是现在？”他问道，他的声音像是鬼魅。  
“当你准备好的时候。”Vaako边滑下床边回答道，他整理了一下自己的衣服。“当你准备好了，我们会这么做的。”  
Jim看着Vaako走到门口然后消失，只留下他一个人带着承诺消失在空气中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、利比蒂娜（libitina）是古罗马宗教信奉的丧葬女神  
> 2、红熊猫就是我们常说的小熊猫


	5. nox 诺克斯

Jim _不想_ 假装Vaako没有躲开他，毕竟他已经 _察觉_ 了。  
可别忘了他曾是中西部唯一的天才级惯犯。  
最初这并没有让他困扰，因为他也正尽可能地想避开Vaako。他们的最后一次碰面让Jim感到困惑而脆弱，那就像是一道未愈合的伤口再度被人撕开一样。  
当Jim听到马歇尔王进入他们的房间时他假装自己睡着了，沉默地希望那个男人不会靠近他的房间。他将自己蜷缩起来，紧紧闭着眼睛就像一个不愿去上学的孩子，他一秒秒数着时间，直到听见Vaako走进他自己的房间，房门在他身后滑上。  
这种情况持续了一个星期，然后是第二个星期。  
每一天Jim的身体都在变得强壮。他的四肢几乎不再颤抖，他可以保持清醒更长的时间，也可以自主行走，不需要治疗师像个操心的家长一般跟在身后协助。  
可他的精神依旧是脆弱的。Jim明白他进入学院之前的生活并不轻松。部分是因为某些他无法控制的情况，更大的原因则是他急躁的性格和比头脑更快的拳头。  
他在出生之前就失去了父亲，他的母亲在他第一次记事之前就去了太空，他的兄长也在他长大前离开了。  
这些都无法和失去Bones、Pike将军还有他的船员们的痛苦相比。一系列的事情发展得如此迅速，以至于几个月之后这痛苦才有机会开始发作。  
而现在甚至一切都还没有在他乏味的生活中开始，Vaako就已经像流沙般从他的指间滑落。  
作为舰长Jim知道，处在马歇尔王的位置上，忙碌和不可预测的事情随时都会发生。他试着去记住每一个Vaako避开他的房间回到他自己的房间或是书房的夜晚。  
到了第四个星期，Jim生气了。他毫不掩饰地将这种感情表现在举止和神情中。  
“这太过分了。”他对着 _《孙子兵法》_ 的书页喃喃自语。没有回答也没有困惑的表情，这不是Jim所期待的。  
自从他的身体恢复大半之后，治疗师们习惯于让他一个人独处，虽然有时Jim仍会因为感到疲惫而要求他们的陪伴。  
今天不是有人陪伴的一天。  
Jim将书放在他面前的桌上，从床上起身漫步到门边。Vaako没有锁上它，也没有命令Jim留在他的房间里。  
他走到门前，看着门滑开，露出Vaako那令人印象深刻的主室。Jim在走出房门前犹豫了一会儿，思考这是不是个好主意。  
灯光反射在深色的木材表面呈现出一种男性化的颜色。这里就像Jim去过的另两间房间一样一切都是完美的，有属于自己的位置。  
他伸手触摸一根被安置在支架上的古代权杖，这让他想起了Bones对古董医疗器械的爱好。  
“我没有意识到你已经起床了。”从他身后传来一个声音。Jim转身看见有个侍者正站在他身后。“需要我为你准备午餐或是另一本书吗？”  
Jim摇摇头，“我只是伸展一下我的腿，”他告诉她，然后快速补充道：“如果可以的话。”  
“当然，”她温柔地笑着说，“如果你需要什么，请让我们知道。”  
Jim点点头，看着她走向Vaako的卧室方向。“他什么时候会回来？”他的问题使她停下脚步凝视着他。“Vaako大人……你知道他什么时候会回来吗？”  
侍者好奇地看着他，“他今天下午晚些时候就会回来，”她说，“你有什么口信需要我带给他吗？”  
“是的，”他急切地回答，“如果他的时间允许的话，我想和他谈谈。我知道他很忙……”  
“……而你不过只是个用来享乐的奴隶。”侍者的语气充满同情。“我会看看我能做些什么的。”  
Jim叹了口气，明白只能如此了，“谢谢你……”  
“Ygritte，”她说，“我的名字是Ygritte。”  
“Jim。”他告诉她。  
Ygritte又笑了笑，离开了Vaako的卧室，留下Jim独自在主卧徘徊。他这么做只是因为他很无聊，而且从来没有适应过悠闲的生活。他凝视着窗外的星辰，直到痛苦的回忆开始涌现。  
Jim拖着沉重的脚步回到房间，门在他身后关上，他却在那里站了很久。“电脑，”他说，“关闭观察窗。”当屏幕关上时他也闭上了自己的眼睛。

 

________________________________________

 

后来，当他没精打采地坐在椅子上盯着桌上的小雕像的时候，他听见Vaako进入了他的房间。当低沉的声音在他门外响起时，他依旧凝视着雕像，思考着要怎么才能让死亡使者想起他的存在。门突然滑开，Jim可以Vaako的盔甲铿锵作响。  
他转过头，看到死亡使者正看着他。  
“你要求见我。”Vaako说。  
Jim点点头，站起身来。“是的，”他不自在地说。他意识到自己在这艘船上没有任何权力，突然开始感到紧张。“我做了什么？”  
“我不明白你的意思。”Vaako回答，挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“我做了什么让你心烦的事吗？”Jim边问边用手拨弄着衬衫的下摆，“从那晚以后我就再也没见过你……而且……”  
当他看到Vaako脸上的表情后他闭上了嘴。  
“我不知道……我只是想……”  
Vaako的鼻孔张开，这让Jim安静了下来。“你没做任何让我心烦的事，”他严厉地说，“虽然这副可怜的样子已经开始改变我的想法了。”  
“可怜？”Jim尖声问道，“ _你_ 没说一句话就消失了几个星期，莫名其妙的 _我_ 倒成了那个 _可怜_ 的人？”  
“认清你的身份，Jim。”Vaako提醒道。  
Jim生气地举起双手，“认清我的身份？我不知道我究竟是什么身份。我以为我是你的奴隶，但你甚至都没使唤过我。见鬼的，你几乎不看我！”  
“你是我的奴隶。”Vaako喊道，向前迈了一步。他举起一根手指，和Bones是那样像，看起来马上就要发脾气了。他犹豫了一下，把手臂收回身侧。“我一直忙于帝国的事务，回来时我已经很累了。我想要的是和平和宁静，而不是迎合你的坏脾气和孩子气。”  
Jim僵硬了，看着他，等待着。  
“如果你认为这是愤怒或是忽视，那并不是我的意图。”Vaako转身离开前补充道。  
“就这样？”Jim在能阻止自己之前大喊出声。  
当Vaako转身时，他面露愤怒。  
Jim的愤怒也在他的血管内跳动，无法轻易平息。“就这样？留下一个差劲的道歉然后你就离开了？”  
“你正在危险的边缘试探，我的耐心是有限的。”Vaako咬牙切齿地警告道。  
Jim瞪了他一眼。“你害怕自己会伤害我吗？用你密室里的随便一种玩具让我崩溃？”Jim近乎歇斯底里地喊叫着，“让我来告诉你：已经不剩下什么还能破坏了， _大人_ 。我早就已经崩溃了！”  
Vaako的手像利爪般抓住了他的脸，稳稳地抓住了他，冰冷的目光凝视着Jim的双眼。  
他的心脏漏了一拍，他发誓他的身体由内而外地燃烧起来。Vaako的动作让Jim说不出来话，他粗暴地吞咽着，试图用目光挑衅他。  
死亡使者松开了他，冷笑着把Jim推开。他朝着他们房间的门口走去。  
“明晚你将和我一起用晚餐。”他回过头来补充了一句，消失在门后。

 

________________________________________

 

不用说，Jim为Vaako突然改变了他松散的安排而感到困惑。  
男人的私人侍从完全无视了他。他们抱着大堆物品一言不发地走进Jim的浴室，又关上了身后的房门。Jim能听到他们压抑的说话声和工作的声响。  
他不想激怒Vaako，所以任由他们行动，并且试图继续阅读。  
“Jim。”Ygritte带着甜甜的微笑，双手紧握着长袍走到他面前。“这边走。”她伸手指向浴室。  
他跟着她，沉思着死亡使者的舰船和他的有多少不同。企业号的舱房装饰——只有必需品——死亡使者舰船的装饰则像是来自另一个时代。  
浴室也不例外。  
里面设有常用装置——自冲洗马桶、水槽、声波浴和水浴装置——所有这些都有着类似地球上黄铜的金属装饰。在房间的中央有一个黄铜色的浴缸，暂时还没有灌满。  
浴缸旁边有一张放着亚麻布的软垫桌子，有名侍从耐心地等着他们。当Jim和Ygritte进来后她冲他们点点头。“这是Amrita。”Ygritte介绍，“她精于 _推拿_ （Mengurut），用地球人的话来说就是按摩。”  
Jim盯着桌子，“按摩？”  
“Vaako大人希望你为今晚的晚餐做好准备。”Ygritte答道。  
Jim挑眉回头看向Ygritte，“做准备？”他重复了一遍。  
“是的。我们会离开让你脱衣服。”Amrita说，“俯卧在榻上，盖上毯子，我很快就会回来。这之后，你将沐浴清洗。”  
他们在Jim能反对前离开了，关上门时女士们对他露出微笑。他烦恼地抿起嘴唇环顾了一下浴室，感觉像是一头待宰的羔羊。  
“这太疯狂了。”Jim嘟囔着把他的衬衣拉过头顶，然后扔到地上。  
接着是他的睡裤，然后是死亡使者版的内衣。他赤裸地站在温暖的浴室里思索着Amrita所指示的有限的选择。  
几分钟的静谧后传来一声谨慎的敲门声。他抬起头，看见Amrita提着一个装满了油瓶的篮子走近睡榻。侍从不会与Jim闲聊，这让他感觉很好。  
当Amrita温暖的附带着精油的双手触碰到他的肌肤时，Jim放松地发出了一声叹息。她揉搓每一处僵硬的地方，用专业知识缓解他身体的疼痛，Jim只能用超凡脱俗来形容这种感觉。  
当按摩到他的肩膀和后背间的某处时，Jim枕着他的胳膊打起了瞌睡。  
这一次他什么都没有梦到，只有无垠的黑色海洋。这是Jim已经很久没有感受过的欣慰和平静。他满足于这样的平静，没有现实宇宙中的负担，也没有担心和忧虑。  
最终有人唤醒了他的午睡。Jim抗议着迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。  
“来吧，”Amrita轻轻地摇着他的肩膀哄道，“你还要洗澡。”  
他昏昏欲睡得像个后宫男孩般让侍从把他沉浸在浴缸里。水有些太热了——就像他喜欢的那样——包覆着他的皮肤。侍者们帮他清洁：用锉打磨他手脚上的指甲，修剪他已经长到打卷的头发，刮去他脸上的胡茬。  
“这正常吗？”当Ygritte带着干净的毛巾走进浴室时Jim向她提问，“这所有的…… _精心打扮_ ？”  
Ygritte笑着放下毛巾，“Vaako大人希望让你感到自己是受欢迎的。”她说着示意Jim走出浴缸。  
“可我是他的奴隶。”Jim困惑地说。他抓住浴缸的边缘让自己站了起来。Ygritte举起一块毛巾围在他的腰间，以在正离开的侍者们面前保护他的隐私。  
Ygritte点头，“你也许是他的奴隶，但这并不意味着Vaako大人会残忍地对待你。他是个凶狠的人，可他从没用他作为马歇尔王的权力来激起臣民的恐惧。过来。”  
他们回到他的房间，床上已经放着新的裤子和束腰外衣。Jim停下脚步，直盯着衣服看。  
“你不喜欢吗？”Ygritte问。  
Jim摇摇头，“不，这很好……”他伸手摸了摸上衣的面料。“我感觉像是被他检阅。”  
“或许你是对的。”她回答。她给了他一个微笑，随后离开留Jim一人在房间。  
一看到她离开他就咽了口口水，感觉喉头哽住了。Jim想知道如果他的船员们看到他现在的样子会作何感想。  
Hikaru和Pavel可能会在Scotty无情地取笑他时大笑。  
Spock会把眉毛挑成某个特定的角度然后宣布Jim现在的样子是极度不合逻辑的，Nyota会因此笑着鼓掌。  
他不太了解Carol所以不知道她会有什么反应。  
Pike会摇摇头说：“孩子……你是怎么让自己陷入这种境地的？”  
还有Bones……  
……他几乎可以听到Bones叫他鲁莽的笨蛋的声音。  
Jim取下围在腰间的毛巾，任由它掉在地上，他穿上衣服。如果他要成为一个军阀的玩物，不妨就让自己看起来像模像样。  
当他穿好衣服，Jim等着另一位侍者过来接他。他跟着，赤脚走过连接他们房间的门，然后被带入餐厅。  
Vaako站在窗前，举着一杯红酒（或是对死亡使者来说相同的东西）凝视着太空。  
他没有穿盔甲，只穿了Jim常看到的黑色的衣服，今晚他看起来更放松些。他微微转过头来，黑暗中的轮廓和苍白的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。  
“下去吧。”他对侍者说。  
侍者鞠了个躬服从了Vaako的命令，留Jim尴尬地站在餐桌边。自从他作为 _企业号_ 的舰长不得不穿上那件可笑的灰色制服，戴着帽子和其他的饰品参加了第一次正式晚宴以来，他还从没感到如此不适。  
“你想要一些血酒吗？”Vaako边走向餐桌边问，他放下杯子拿起另一个玻璃瓶。  
_不_ ，Jim心想， _现在我感觉不舒服_ 。  
Vaako瞥了他一眼，洋洋得意地笑了。“这不是真正的血，”说着他倒了一杯，“据我所知是这样。”  
“如果你是在试图调节气氛，这可没多少帮助。”当Vaako伸出玻璃杯时Jim告诉他。  
Vaako耸耸肩，依旧举着那个杯子。“我不是以幽默感闻名的，小鸽子。”他回答。  
Jim不情愿地接过杯子闻了闻里面盛的液体。这闻起来就像是红色的，他和Bones在成为同事的任命结束后分别的那种红。Jim皱着眉喝了一口，很高兴地发现Vaako说的是实话。  
“你喜欢吗？”马歇尔王边给自己的杯中斟酒边问道。  
Jim用舌头舔着下唇，点点头，“是的，”他答道，“谢谢。”  
Vaako放下酒瓶，“不用谢我。这是我的 _厨师_ （Tukang masak）根据今晚的菜色挑选的。”他解释道，“在挑选佐餐酒方面他非常有经验。”  
“私人厨师？”Jim吃惊地问。他曾有一个农民为身陷办公室的他准备食物或咖啡，而不是一个私人厨师。  
Vaako抿了一口酒笑着说：“是的。你的船上没有吗？”当Jim摇头作答时他笑了。“可惜了，不过或许在星联服役的男男女女们不像我们死亡使者这样喜欢杀戮。”  
“所有类人生物都有杀戮欲……这只取决于每个个体的想法。”Jim反驳。  
“暴力既是不可避免的，也是不正当的。”  
Jim挑起了眉毛，“对死亡使者而言引用阿尔贝•加缪的话很平常吗？”  
“或许不是，但你似乎并不介意。”Vaako带着一个神秘的微笑说道。他歪着头看着Jim不舒服地扭动。“让我们吃饭吧。毕竟我们是来吃饭的。”  
“你确定我们只是来吃饭吗？”Jim走向桌子尽头的一张椅子，飞快地坐下，给Vaako留下了一个得意的笑容。  
Vaako表情自然地坐在首座，当他喝下另一口酒时，他黑色的眼睛一直盯着Jim。他放下杯子，靠向Jim的方向。“这不是强迫你。就像我说过的那样，我不会做任何违背你意愿的事情，我是认真。”  
“所以你是想通过一顿晚餐来了解我。”Jim笑着说。他转了转眼珠，把杯子举到唇边，一边喝着酒一边咕哝着，“就在我以为我已经听说过一切的时候。”  
“就你这样的年纪而言，你显然是很聪明的。”Vaako告诉他。“我喜欢和那些能挑战我思维方式的人交往。这能让我成为一个好领导。”  
“这就是你买下我的原因？”Jim反问道，“因为我很聪明？”  
Vaako笑了。“完全不是。我买下你有两个原因，”他举起两根手指说，“当你咬那个猎户座人的时候，我欣赏你的战斗。尽管那是野蛮又绝望的不顾一切的行动，不过这让我看到你身上仍有活力。还有就是你们地球人所说的长得漂亮。你在地球的背景和你的智力都是后来的事了。”Jim什么也没说，Vaako发现了些什么，“这冒犯了你吗？”  
“我不确定。”Jim回答。  
Vaako向后靠在椅子上，看着Jim烦躁不安的样子。“我敢打赌，你已经习惯了别人只看到你那漂亮的脸蛋。他们不在意那双蓝眼睛后面的东西，和你说话的时候你会发现他们只盯着你粉色的嘴唇。”他苍白的手指慢慢地在酒杯的边缘移动。“过去这让你心烦，但现在你已经学会利用这点。”  
“也许吧。”Jim说。  
Vaako将他苍白的手指伸进酒里，旋转着。“你正在这么做吗，小鸽子？你要让我为你着迷然后告诉你我的秘密吗？”他抬头望了一眼Jim，黑色的眼睛闪闪发光，他收回手指，让酒液从他的指尖滴上他的舌尖。  
一些酒液划过他的舌尖，从下唇滑落，滑到他苍白的下颚，随着Vaako的动作轻轻颤动。Jim等待着Vaako舔掉那滴液体，直到他终于难耐地站起身，跨越他们他们之间的距离。  
他伸出手，伸出拇指擦去酒滴，又掠过Vaako柔软的嘴唇，最终将手指送入自己的口中。他用目光紧锁住Vaako的双眼，伸出舌头快速品尝着那酒的味道，然后放松地回到了自己的座位上。  
“我不知道，”他歪着头回答，“我会让你来决定。”  
Vaako表情严肃，这时两个侍者进入房间，每人端着一个有盖的餐盘。当他们优雅地揭开盖子为他们上餐时他一直盯着Jim。侍者们似乎都没有注意到空气中的火花，不过Jim倾向于认为他们接受过训练，在这种时候无视任何情况的发生。  
Vaako率先移开接触的目光，拿起叉子开始吃放在他们面前的沙拉之类的菜品。“你有些冒失。”他评论道。  
“有那么一两次，确实有人这么告诉过我。”Jim喝了一口酒来冲下死亡使者的餐点。  
“只有一两次啊。”Vaako打趣地说，“我很震惊。”  
Jim偷偷笑了，“更准确的词是‘你知道你有多烦人吗？’”他盯着他的叉子，伸出手指转动它，看着它反射出的光线。“我的导师这么说过我。”  
“哦？”  
Jim点点头，“我伪造了一份任务报告然后穿帮了，现在看来，我其实挺傻的，这是个可能会毁了我整个职业生涯的错误。”他抬头看了Vaako一眼后惆怅地解释着。他笑着说：“Chris……当时他暴跳如雷，我很确定如果他能侥幸生还，他会掐死我的。”  
“后来发生了什么事？”Vaako全神贯注地听着。  
Jim耸了耸肩，“他们收回了我的船，然后Chris——Pike上将——他去替我求情。，告诉他们我应该得到第二次机会，这样我才能从错误中吸取教训。我被降职为他的大副……但Khan袭击了星联。”Jim停下来，艰难地咽了一口口水，“Chris死了，而我拿回了我的船。”  
“对此表示哀悼。失去一个导师是很艰难的。”Vaako温柔地说，“你们亲近吗？”  
Jim点头，“我的童年并没有父亲的陪伴——他在我出生的那天就死了。我的母亲……她没能克服这点。事实上，她几乎不在家，于是我变野了。打架、偷窃、未成年饮酒……凡你想得到的那些，我都干过。”他告诉Vaako。在悲伤的回忆中他轻声地笑了。“不过Chris让我清醒了。你真该看看我做那件事的时候他有多失望。他说我没有一点谦卑，说我盲目自信觉得自己不会犯错……还说我会害死自己和我麾下的每个人。”  
Vaako什么都没说，但Jim却没法看他。  
“他说对了部分。”他评论着然后把酒杯送到唇边，喝光了剩下的酒。  
“你的船员的死不是因为你缺乏谦逊或判断力。这是你无法控制的情况。”死亡使者告诉他。  
Jim喝了一口酒然后轻轻把杯子放下。“你不知道，我太鲁莽了。”  
“确实。”Vaako打量了他一会儿然后伸手去拿侍者们拿来的酒瓶。在继续之前他往Jim的杯子里又倒了些酒。“直觉告诉我，当你因为导师的死亡而被伤痛和愤怒蒙蔽双眼时，鲁莽不是导致你或是你的船员死亡的原因。”  
“我把他们置于危险之中——上千条生命——他们曾是我的责任。”  
“死亡是生命中无可避免的部分。”  
“死亡使者说。”  
Vaako毫不犹豫地点头。“我很了解死亡。不像地球人那样畏惧死亡，我们信奉死亡。”  
“即便那是可以阻止的？”Jim平静地问。  
“是的。”  
他们陷入沉默，两人都没有继续用盘子里的食物。侍者们回来撤走了盘子和餐具。  
另外两个侍者将主菜端到他们面前。这是一道死亡使者风格的肉菜，类似于菲力牛排配鹅肝，还搭配了一些像是黑松露的切片。Jim不会承认他被这道菜惊人的想香味所吸引。  
“这道菜类似于你们的罗西尼牛扒。”Vaako边说边开始切肉，“你以前吃过吗？”  
“吃过一次。”Jim开始切眼前的肉时。他切下一片肉送进嘴里，让美味和味蕾引起共鸣。“在巴黎，星联总部。”  
Vaako边点头边吃，“那次是因为公务还是旅行？”  
“我想，两者都有一点。我参加了几天的会议。结束后我又花了几天时间观光。”Jim继续说道。  
“很幸运你的职位允许你做这样的事。”Vaako评论道。  
Jim笑着哼了声，“不完全是。”他承认，“我回去的时候Chris气坏了，因为当时没人知道我在哪儿。我可以说是失联了。”  
Vaako笑了，“这是他第二次指出你很烦人吗？”  
“有可能。”Jim边吃边俏皮地说，“他说过好多次了，我都忘记计数了。”  
两人都笑了，打破了房间里紧张的气氛。  
“那，你有一点像麻烦制造机？”Vaako笑着问，“我年轻的时候也是这样。”  
“我一分钟都不会信的。”  
“问问Cavan首席治疗师吧……当我童年时被带进死亡使者组织时他就认识我了。”他反驳道，“类似你那样的典型少年恶作剧让我们的上司很恼火。相反，那能使我们快乐。”  
Jim挑起一侧的眉毛，“我以为作为死亡使者你们不会有多少童年时光。”  
“是的，没有。”Vaako说，“我很小的时候我的父母就死了，所以我被带到这里来了。我几乎已经记不起他们了。”他瞥了Jim一眼，轻轻地笑了，“看起来我们有共同点了——你和我。”  
Jim回了他一个微笑，看了看Vaako，然后继续用餐。  
他跟着做，品尝这个月第一顿真正的晚饭。治疗师们一直让他吃清淡的食物以避免他肠胃不适，这让Jim几乎都忘了真正的食物是什么味道。当侍者们来取回他们的晚餐时，他的胃因为饱食感而舒适。他靠在椅背上，把酒杯像玩具一样拿在手里。  
“来，”Vaako说着从座位上站了起来，“我有东西要给你看。”  
Jim把酒杯放在桌上，跟了上去。“甜点呢？”当他们走过一条似乎是通向Vaako卧室的走廊时Jim这么问道。  
“或许晚些吧。”Vaako在门滑开的声响中回答。  
他咽了口口水，好奇他会看在Vaako的卧室里看到些什么。他有一点期待会看到一座包括了鞭打柱、锁链还有一大堆性玩具的地牢。可是正相反，房间的布置很雅致，和马歇尔王其它的房间很相似。  
一张毛绒绒的整洁的四帷柱大床，还有一些卧室常见的家具：梳妆台、壁橱、床头柜、扶手椅，以及摆得满满当当的书架。在靠近舷窗的地方有一张面向黑色深空的沙发。  
“你看起来松了一口气 。”Vaako边走向书桌边说。  
Jim点点头走到窗口，把双手放在沙发背上。“我以为我会走进你的性地牢。”  
Vaako笑了。“虽然我的住处很奢华，但还没有足够的空间建一座地牢。”他边说边翻找着他的物品。“而且，维护地牢很乏味。”  
“很高兴知道这点。”Jim看着运动的星空心不在焉地说道。  
直到Vaako站在他身直到Vaako站在他身旁，他都没注意到男人的动作，他的手里拿着一个木盒子。“给你。”Vaako告诉他，递出盒子。“我在我的书房里发现了这个，我想你可能会在厌倦了那些书后对这个感兴趣。”  
Jim仔细查看了一下盒子，留意着盒子的年代和刻在盒子上的细节。他的手指转向铜锁，把它翻起来，这样他就可以打开盒盖了。盒子里面是用白色和黑色大理石精心雕刻的象棋棋子。Jim盯着它们发出惊讶的声音。  
“你喜欢吗？”他听见Vaako这么问。他转向死亡使者，发现他正观察着Jim的反应，看起来不确定这件礼物是否符合心意。Jim点点头表示感谢。“是的……谢谢你。”  
“我承认我没下过象棋，不过我们有个类似的游戏叫 _卡图尔_ （Catur）。”Vaako允许Jim的手指穿过他的发丝。“每个玩家有三十二枚棋子，在一个三层的棋盘上……”  
Jim没让他解释完。他把他的嘴唇压上Vaako的，用力亲吻他，将一手环绕在他脑后，用嘴吞下他低沉的声音。  
这是个草率的吻，充满了亲密的身体接触和绝望的强烈渴望，Jim并不真正关心这会带来的结果。他让自己的舌头伸进Vaako嘴里，舔舐着遇到的一切。  
令他吃惊的是，死亡使者并没有像从前那样拒绝他。他回应了，他的舌头追逐着Jim的，让这个吻更为激烈。  
Vaako的双手托着他的脸颊，把Jim拉近。盒子仍然夹在他们中间，它的边缘挤压着他们的胸膛。  
Vaako迅速关上盒盖，从Jim手中拿走盒子并把它扔到一边的沙发上。  
当Vaako的手从他的脸上移到他的背部时，Jim听见他发出了野性的，兴奋的声音。他来回的抚摸中带着一丝占有欲。  
Jim用牙齿按下Vaako饱满的下唇，有丝痛苦的害羞还有享受的咆哮，另一个男人放松地让他把他拉近。他能感觉到Vaako的勃起透过层层衣物压向他，还有他紧闭的双眼里闪烁的火花。  
死亡使者的手从他衣服的下摆滑入，开始抚摸他被衣服覆盖的肌肤，他闭着眼等Vaako开始脱他的衣服。  
然而没有，Vaako松开了他的嘴唇，啄吻着Jim的脸颊，下巴上的伤痕，然后沿着下巴直到他的耳垂。  
Jim在死亡使者脖子的曲线边喘息着，更用力地攥紧了他的头发。当Vaako的舌头开始挑逗他的耳垂时他浑身颤抖着呼出热气，发出尖叫。他那并不锋利的指甲划着Vaako的头皮，他的呼吸逐渐变为喘息。  
“我需要知道，”Vaako在Jim的耳边嘶哑的低语，“这就是你想要的。”  
Jim用大声的呻吟作为回应。“告诉我，”Vaako要求，“我要你说是或者不是，小鸽子。”  
Jim点点头，睁开眼睛看向Vaako，“是的，”他低声说，“是的，可以……是的。”  
这是他们交换的最后一句话。Vaako的手指勾上Jim腰上的裤子，用力把他拉近，他们的嘴唇再一次碰到了一起，Vaako引导着他走向床铺，这一过程中他始终吻着Jim，饱含情欲地深深探索着他的双唇。  
他沉沦在这个吻里，张开嘴欢迎马歇尔王长驱直入。Jim抱着Vaako宽阔的肩膀，感觉着衣料下肌肉的运动和收缩。  
Jim呻吟着让Vaako的手顺着他的腰移动到他的腹部，跳跃着手指戏弄他的肌肤，翻起他的外衣。他举起手让Vaako脱去外衣，当他的手指划过他的乳尖时他的呼吸都开始颤栗。  
一瞬的黑暗后他的衣服从头上被剥除了，然后他看到Vaako目不转睛地看着他。  
不是他——是他的身体。  
Jim静静地待着，那熟悉的双眸逡巡着他的身体，每一道肌肉，每一处线条和平面，每一个雀斑和伤痕，就好像他是一件艺术品一般。他仍是半裸的，但在Vaako的注视下，Jim觉得他正被剥得一丝不挂地暴露在全世界面前。  
他看着Vaako再次伸出手，温暖的手温柔地抚摸Jim的臀部，将他推向自己，又一次亲吻着他。他再一次在Vaako的唇中迷失，毫无意识地倒下，直到他的屁股撞进床垫。  
Vaako把Jim放倒在床上，柔软的羽绒床垫磨蹭着他的肌肤，他们的嘴唇仍然锁在一起。他的手掌紧握着死亡使者的前臂，推高他的袖子寻求更多的肌肤接触。在亲吻的间隙Jim轻声呜咽着，而Vaako把吻不断按向这个青年的脖子，他的胸膛，接着向下移动到他的腹部，直到跨坐在他的腿间。  
他仔细地看着Vaako，看到他的瞳孔在黑暗中扩大了几分，这让人产生他的眼睛几乎变为全黑的错觉。他的脸颊因为兴奋而发红，嘴唇也因为亲吻而红肿。  
Vaako脱下自己的衬衣，黑色的布料愈发显出皮肤的苍白，几近半透明色。他胸前黑色的体毛一路蜿蜒至裤腰。  
他俯身压上Jim，把他的一个乳头含进嘴里并用舌头挑逗着它。因为这样直接的刺激Jim哭了出来，手掌紧按在Vaako赤裸的背上，弓起身子更加靠近他。他感觉到牙齿锋利的边缘攻击着柔软的小点，这使他不禁扭动起臀部。  
Vaako吮吸着他的乳头然后将注意力转向另一边去关照它的孪生兄弟，他持续的服务让Jim呻吟出声，喘息声渐渐粗重。  
死亡使者火热的唇在他的皮肤上游走——永无止境在啃咬、舔舐和吮吸中循环往复——当Vaako开始解开他裤子上的扣子时Jim还沉沦其中。直到他的手指移动到腰带之前，他用按压前方那处突起的方式提醒了他。  
Jim眯着眼看着他，当Vaako脱下他的裤子时他发出一声哀鸣。当Jim的阴茎脱离束缚的那刻，年长的男人停下了动作。  
在Vaako的注视下，Jim不安地颤抖着。他感觉自己的脸颊火辣辣的，几乎就和他双腿间的勃起一样火热。Vaako向后倾斜，顺势完全脱下了Jim的裤子。  
他跨下床，打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一小瓶润滑油，又小心翼翼地回到Jim赤裸的腿边。  
Jim看着Vaako脱下他身上最后一件衣服，暴露出更多苍白的皮肤。他那未受割礼的阴茎露了出来，涨成红色的硬度和Jim的长度和粗度不相上下。Jim似乎瞥见了一道闪光，直到Jim看了第二眼才发现Vaako有一处穿环。  
他睁大了眼睛，被眼前的景象迷住了，勉强回神才注意到Vaako俯身向他，将他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。  
他贪婪地接受着，让马歇尔王把手轻轻按在他的头上，操控他的身体。他们的双手紧握在一起，Vaako抚摸着Jim的指节，同时用另一只手够到了润滑油的瓶子。  
Jim在听到瓶子打开的那刻畏缩了，这让Vaako停下了动作。  
当Vaako抬起头时他们的目光相交，他凝视着Jim露出一个好奇的表情。“你想要这个吗？”他问。  
Jim点点头，艰难地咽下一口口水。“是的。”他回答，他的声音完全崩溃了。“是的。”听起来像是他在乞求，而不会他真的在乎。  
这就是Vaako所需要的通行证，他润滑自己的手指然后开始让Jim为他打开自己。当第一根手指滑入身体，Jim闭上眼睛呻吟着。  
“Jim。”Vaako低语着，慢慢地用手指进出着他。“睁开你的眼睛。”  
他照做了，睁开眼睛看到Vaako观察着他的每一个反应。他唇角勾起一个微笑，增加了一根手指。Jim哭喊出声，握住将他按下的手掌。  
“我想看着你。”Vaako说，“我想看你对我的反应，看你是如何沉沦其中……”  
这似乎即是永恒，直到第三根手指进入他，接着擦过他的前列腺。Jim弓起身，从他嘴中逸出一声呻吟。像死亡死者该有的那样，Vaako无情地将目标集中到了腺体之上。  
当他触碰Jim时他却是温柔的，耐心地看着Jim在床上啜泣着扭动。Jim相信他的眼睛依然睁着，但他的视线中空白一片，眼神因为身体上起伏的快感而逐渐涣散。  
“求求你，”他几乎乞求道，“拜托了，大人，求你……”  
Vaako用嘴堵住了他的，然后从Jim身下抽出了手指。他被年长者的嘴唇和舌头弄得心神不宁，以至于没有意识到自己正抬起身体，而他正用自己的勃起抵住Jim打开的入口。  
他感觉到Vaako的龟头挤压着他的屁股，挑逗着紧致的入口然后轻轻推入。Jim失去了所有思考的能力，开始对着Vaako的嘴喘息，火辣而渴求。  
当Vaako的硬度更深入Jim时，Jim的指甲按着他的手，留下新月的痕迹，他在他崩溃的边缘深入着，直到整根没入。  
当死亡使者抽出时Jim躬身回应，刺穿他的阴茎擦过他的前列腺。Vaako掌控着节奏，禁锢着Jim的臀部用力刺入，用他的硬度掠过年轻人的前列腺。  
尽管很困难，Jim还是努力睁着眼睛看着Vaako在他身上动作。他不知道哪里是Vaako的身体哪里又是他的，他也并不真正关心体内爆发的高潮。闪耀的高潮不请自来，Jim无声地喷射在他们腹部。  
他闭上眼睛，感觉一阵阵波浪冲刷着他。在闪闪发光的黑暗中，他能听到Vaako 急促的呼吸还有死亡使者的身体和他的碰撞时发出的声响。  
当Vaako咆哮着在Jim深处释放时，至少他们中还有一个能找到他们的声音。Vaako依然压在他身上，喘息声在逐渐变小，在余韵中他试图恢复呼吸。Jim睁开眼睛，热烈地闪烁着，抬头看向Vaako。  
他满脸通红，汗水闪闪发光。他乌黑的头发，通常是整洁的，此刻落在他的脸上遮住了一只眼睛，看起来闪闪发光。  
“小鸽子。”Vaako在Jim的脸颊转向他时低语着。一个短暂的微笑过后死亡使者将他拉入一个亲吻。  
Jim发现自己陷进去了，如果马歇尔王想要的话，他愿意将自己整个献祭给他。

 

________________________________________

 

Vaako从小睡中醒来，他立刻感觉到自己独自躺在床上。  
他没有感到惊讶，感情上也没有感到受伤。他们洗完澡在床上安顿下来后Jim是安静的，几乎可以说是温顺的。他没有背对Vaako，也让自己保持在触手可及的距离内。即使在昏暗的灯光下，他的表情也很容易能读懂，Vaako并没有为此紧逼他。  
他们陷入了沉默，Vaako决定去读些什么助眠。  
当他浏览他的日常报告时，Jim迷迷糊糊地睡着了。最终他也步了后尘，在床的另一侧陷入梦乡。  
Vaako用手肘支撑着身体，环视房间寻找Jim，发现他坐在沙发上凝视着窗外。他赤裸的从床上滑下，放轻脚步走向沙发。  
“这里的星座不一样。”Jim谈论道。  
Vaako瞥了眼窗外，星光在他们身后闪烁，然后点头，“它们在哪里都是不同的。”他回答。  
他保持距离，不想侵犯这个年轻人的个人空间。“你还好吗？”  
Jim点点头，终于转向他。“我很好，”他说，“就是睡不着。我不习惯和人共用一张床。”  
“我不想粗鲁得让你回到你自己的房间去。”Vaako坐到沙发上后告诉他。  
Jim也懒得穿衣服，盘着腿坐在垫子上。他突然咧嘴一笑，目光又回到了窗外。  
“那太过了吗？”Vaako问。  
“如果是的话，我早就告诉你了。”他回答。他们之间出现了一个意味深长的停顿，直到Jim再次开口，“已经很久没有，自从……有一段时间了。”  
Vaako理解地点点头，“你需要我做什么？”  
“这应该是我的问题。”Jim哼了一声摇摇头，露出一个苦笑。  
“你或许是我的奴隶，不过我也希望你能觉得舒服，不管是身体，情感还是精神。”  
Jim点头表示感谢。“我知道。”他低声说。  
“那你需要我做些什么吗？”Vaako又问了一遍。  
Jim耸耸肩，“我不知道。”他承认道。他看着黑暗中的Vaako，抬起头，“我们能就这样坐一会儿吗？”  
“当然。”  
他们凝视着眼前不断膨胀的黑色，最终他们还是回到了Vaako的床上睡觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、诺克斯（nox）是古罗马宗教信奉的司夜女神  
> 2、括号里的词是马来语


End file.
